Give me just one more day
by moonbird
Summary: Usopp's mother died from an illness that couldn't be cured. What Usopp neglected to tell his crew though, was that her illness was genetic, and now that illness has finally caught up to Usopp as well. How will he and the straw-hats cope, when there just isn't an easy way out or a simple answer to their problems.
1. Chapter 1

_"Mom." Usopp whispered silently as he looked up at his Mother, Banchina, laying in her bed, drenched in sweat. _

_Slowly Banchina swallowed and turned around, to look at Usopp with glazed distant eyes. "I erh.." Usopp swallowed. "You wont believe this, I just fought a sea-king."_

_Banchina blinked, and then turned to Usopp looking questioning at him. _

_Usopp smirked as he straightened up proudly. "Right in front of white-beards crew, they asked me to become their Captain, but I had to refuse for the moment." He told. _

_Banchina looked wide-eyed at Usopp, then suddenly, she had to bit her lip, but it didn't help she was smiling any-way, even chuckling softly. _

_And Usopp noticed at ones as he brightened up. "A shame you can't come out-side, the entire island is completely overrun by pirates." _

_Banchina chuckled again. "I don't hear any-thing darling."_

_"That's because they don't dare to make a sound." Usopp told. "I told them not to, my mom needs the rest I told them, and they all cowered in fear." _

_"Is that so?" Banchina asked amused. _

_"Absolutely." Usopp smirked as he made a pose, standing with his small hands on his hips, closed eyes, and a proud smile on his lips.. which gave Banchina the opening to lay a silent hand on Usopp's neck he didn't see coming, making Usopp scream as he jumped up, and looked wide-eyed around as he shook in shock, making Banchina laugh out loud. _

_"Hey, you are cheating mom!" Usopp hissed stamping in the ground. "That was a sneak attack! A brave warrior of the sea wouldn't do that!"_

_"Is that what you are now?" Banchina asked. "A brave warrior of the sea? Just like your father, my you grow so fast Usopp."_

_"Of cause I am, I am just as strong as dad!" Usopp told, before he tried to crawl up on the bed.. which was a bigger fight as he wasn't to tall, but finally he was there and sat beside his mother, making sure her pillow was nice and fluffy, and the blanket covered all of her. _

_Banchina smiled amused. "Then you should have some prober adventures, Syrup island is simply to little for such big people." She commented. _

_"Oh I will mom." Usopp told. "Some day, I'll be a pirate, I'll travel the entire world as a brave man of the sea, just as brave and strong as dad." He told as he laid beside Banchina, his head just next to hers so they both faced the same way to the ceiling. "Dad will come any day now, and he'll take us with him, to see every-thing. You'll see mom." He told. "Then we'll all be together! Having real adventures." _

_"Oh Usopp." Banchina sniffed, and then she cried as she turned to him and embraced him tightly as she cried. "What would I do without you?" she asked in a smile. _

_"Mom…" Usopp whispered. "It'll be all-right, you'll see." He whispered. _

A few days after that.. Banchina was dead.. But Usopp would still claim that the pirates could come any-day.. he would still continue his stories.

And it would continue for a long time, until some-one came, and took Usopp with him, the straw-hat pirates.

They gave Usopp every-thing he had ever dreamed about! Dreams, adventures, support and a family! A big, caring family, which Usopp loved with all of his heart.

Together they travelled to the grand-line and had many adventures together, eventually, after two years struggling, they came to the new world.

And there Usopp stood, on top of the proud ship the sunny, feeling the wind in his hair, the ache in his shoulders after a long day of working and training, but he was happy, he was very proud.

This around him, was beyond any-thing he could have imagined or made up.

If there was some-thing Usopp knew, it was that if he were offered a do-over, he wouldn't have done a single thing different, in his mind, every-thing was perfect just as it was!

But then.. It started..

* * *

It started out as some-thing very casual and minor, Usopp was complaining about a sore throat, and blamed it on how much he had to yell at Luffy all the time, because Luffy would never listen.

Chopper had ended up giving Usopp some tablets for the throat, in case he had any further problems, just to be on the safe side.

It was hard noticing, because Usopp always gave his work it all, and did his best, but at some point Franky pointed out that Usopp didn't work as quick as he used to. Usopp told he was just a little tired, that he just needed to rest up.

"Oi Usopp." Sanji looked at the sniper over dinner. "Don't let Luffy take your food now." He pointed out.

"What?" Usopp looked up at Sanji with drowsy eyes. "Oh." He looked at his empty plate in front of himself. "That's all-right, I'm really not that hungry." He at last told in a vague smile.

Sanji blinked.. Usopp was always hungry. "Are you all-right?" he asked.

At that Usopp send him a flashing grin. "Yeah I'm fine!" he told.

"USOPP COME PLAY TAG!" Luffy demanded as he jumped up and down, and Usopp took himself to the head.

"Maybe later." Usopp mumbled. "I'm just not up to it right now." He told.

There were signs all around the place, and it didn't take long for the entire crew to start kicking themselves for not notice when it finally all collapsed.

It was doing a storm, Usopp did what he always did when there was a storm, he took care of the sails and the mast together with half the male crew. "PULL!" Usopp yelled leaning backwards to pull in the rope with all of his might as the rain clashed down on his face and clothes.. Then suddenly, a dizzy spell hit him. "Argh… arghh.." Usopp's hands loosened around the rope.. and then he fell, he didn't even yell for help, he just fell.

"USOPP!" Luffy screamed as he was the first one to notice what had happened, in a jump Luffy jumped down, and managed to catch the sniper in mid-air before he landed on the deck on his feet's. "Usopp!" Luffy exclaimed shaking the sniper in his arms. "Usopp wake up!"

Usopp groaned as he squinted his eyes.

"LUFFY WHAT HAPPENED!?" Nami asked as she came running towards Luffy.

"Usopp.. he fell." Luffy swallowed as he turned to Nami. "I don't understand, he never falls."

Nami squinted her eyes, then laid a hand on Usopp's head before her eyes widened. "Luffy he is burning up." She realised.

"what does that mean?" Luffy asked in a blink.

"It means he is sick Luffy." Nami responded. "Remember that time you had to get me to a doctor?" she asked.

"But.. we'll be all-right now wont we?" Luffy asked. "Afterall, we do have a doctor now." He pointed out.

"Yes we do! And you should use that and get Usopp to the infirmary, _right now!_" Nami hissed. "Get going!" she pointed at the infirmary door.

"HAI!" Luffy yelled and then ran to the infirmary with Usopp in his arms.

* * *

As the storm had taken off, Chopper had been with Usopp while the others worked on the ship.

Quickly all of them ran into the infirmary, thankfully Usopp was awake by then, and sat up-right in the bed beside Chopper. "I'm fine, it's just a little sickness." Usopp muttered. "Nothing to be worried about."

"You could have told us you weren't well!" Nami hissed annoyed as the others nodded.

"I told you it was nothing!" Usopp hissed.

"Usopp don't strain yourself." Chopper asked. "Please give us some room." He asked the others. "I just need to run a few tests."

Nami blinked. "It's just a common cold isn't it?" she asked.

Chopper frowned. "Probably.." he hesitated. "Come back a little later please." He asked.

By the evening, Nami went to the informary again, Sanji went with her, and there was Chopper, sitting by Usopp's side, looking pretty worried.

"Chopper?" Nami asked.

"Oh, hallo Nami, Sanji." Chopper nodded at them.

"So you found out what happened with our shitty sniper?" Sanji asked as he offered Usopp a single glance, then sat down.

Usopp pouted, then crossed his arms looking away.

Chopper how-ever, but his lip as he looked down.

"What is it?" Nami asked in a blink.

Chopper didn't answer as he averted his eyes, neither did Usopp as he wrapped his arms around himself and looked away. Making Sanji look at him with a squinted eye.

"Well.." Chopper hesitated. "It could be a few different things, I need to run some more tests before I am entirely sure.." the hesitation in the reindeers voice was enough, he had a suspicion.

"Chopper." Nami said in a warning voice. "What is your thoughts." She asked a bit more sternly.

Chopper exhaled. "Well, it shouldn't be possible unless.."

"Unless _what_ Chopper?" Sanji asked, now also looking at the reindeer in a more serious frown.

"The illness I think I am detecting in Usopp, it's not an illness you can contract." Chopper finally told. "It's purely genetic so unless Usopp can tell me about any close family that came down with a similar illness."

Nami silenced, dead silenced as she looked at Usopp.

Sanji blinked. "What is it?" he asked confused.

"Usopp.." Chopper frowned. "Did any-one in your immediate family, come down with a similar illness?" he asked.

"Well erh.." Usopp swallowed as he averted his eyes to his left.

"Usopp I need you to be honest with me!" Chopper demanded, in a surprisingly stern tone, when it came from the reindeer.

"My mother." Usopp finally admitted in a sigh. "It was the exact same things that happened to my mother."

Nami gasped as she held a hand towards her mouth. "Oh no."

"What?" Sanji asked confused.

"And what happened to your mother?" Chopper asked in a serious tone.

"Well she.. she died." Usopp finally told. "From the fever."

Sanjis eyes widened. "What are you saying Usopp?" he asked. "You got an illness from your mother, an illness that killed her!? And you went on working as if nothing was wrong!?" he asked.

"I was never sure _okay!_" Usopp hissed. "I had hoped it was just a cold!"

"You knew all along you might get the illness one day." Sanji realised. "Usopp why didn't you tell us!?"

"We don't even know if it's that yet." Usopp returned. "The key word is might, I _might_ get the illness one day. And if I do, I'll maybe be very old any-way. I didn't want to make that control me or my life." He muttered as he crossed his arms. "And even if that is what happened, there is nothing any-one could have done about it any-way, I just I just…" he took in a deep breath as he squinted his eyes together, obviously trying to keep back some tears. "I'm not weak just because of this!" he stated. "I do the things I always wanted to do."

"Of cause you are not weak." Nami told as she gently embraced Usopp. "You are one of the strongest people I know." She whispered.

Chopper sighed. "So it is possible.. please, I need to run some more specific tests." He asked Sanji and Nami. "I'll be with you when I know for sure." He told.

Sanji and Nami swallowed, but at last nodded, as they excited the infirmary.

* * *

It couldn't be any wonder, that the mood was heavy in the galley that evening, people were barely poking at the food Sanji had cooked, even Luffy had seemed to have lost his appetite as they were all waiting for Chopper.

It seemed to take for-ever, Sanji both managed to serve main-course, desert and a coffee, which Robin was silently drinking, before the door opened.

Every-one looked up as Chopper silently entered.

"Chopper!" Luffy exclaimed. "What is it!?"

Silently Chopper lifted a hoof before he looked up at the others. "Usopp has scarlet fever, which he inherited from his mother."

Every-one sat in shocked silence as they wide-eyed looked at Chopper.

"How bad is it!?" Luffy asked.

"You all-ready know his mother died from it." Chopper pointed out in a frown. "And that's the illness, usually it is fatal."

"Chopper, isn't there some-thing you can do?" Nami asked panick sneaking into her voice.

"I can ease the symptoms for a while." Chopper hesitated. "But I can't cure the illness."

"Oh no." Nami whispered as she held her hands to her mouth, then turned to Robin and leaned into the older womans embrace.

"Isn't there any-thing we can do?" Sanji asked the same question all over again.

"You can cook the food I am pre-scribing and make sure he eats it." Chopper told Sanji. "He has no appetite, and as the illness progresses his nausea will just grow worse, so you may have to force feed him." He told. "Rest of you, just be there for him." He asked.

"Wait a minute, _usually _fatal!?" Luffy asked as he stood up. "So there is a chance of survival?" he asked.

Chopper blinked. "A slight one." He admitted.

"How!?" Luffy asked. "How can we help him?"

"We can't, Usopp is the one whom has to make it." Chopper told. "See, what he has is a fever, and it's the fever that kills the patient, his body temperature will gradually rise and rise to deal with the illness, but suddenly it'll be more than what the patients body can take, and he'll die." Chopper swallowed. "How-ever, there has been some cases where the fever broke before it killed the patient. And if that happened, he would be all-right. Ones the fever broke, it has never returned again."

Every-body looked at Chopper, there was hope. "So Usopp is going to be all-right then?" Luffy asked excited.

"Luffy listen, that the fever broke among patients with scarlet fever is very rare, it happens in one out of a thousand times." Chopper told seriously. "It would be a miracle if Usopp's fever suddenly breaks."

"He is going to be all-right!" Luffy stated hammering a fist into the table, as if he had just decided. "This is Usopp, the guy who defies odds, so many times every-one said it'll be impossible to win, but what does Usopp do?" he asked. "He wins any-way!"

"Luffy! Don't you think I want to believe that!?" Chopper asked. "I would do any-thing to cure him, but I don't know the cure for all illness's yet! if only we could find the cherry treess.." he whispered as he looked down with tears in his eyes.

Nami swallowed. "So erh.. how long.." then Luffy looked annoyed at her and Nami sighed. "Assuming Usopp wouldn't make it, how long would he have?" she asked.

"His fever is all-ready pretty high." Chopper mumbled. "Could be a week, maybe a month if we are lucky."

Wide-eyed the entire crew looked at the reindeer.

"You gotta be kidding, no more than that?" Sanji asked.

"it's a fast working illness, it's the fever that kills." Chopper sighed.

"Dammit!" Franky hissed as he hammered a robotic fist down in the table. "And you're sure there's not some miracle cure on a nearby island we can go get, and give to him in the last possible moment?" he asked.

Robin sighed. "That would be rather convinient wouldn't it?" she asked, and then she looked down, clearly her heart was heavy to.

"I told you Usopp wont die!" Luffy stated surely. "I wont allow it, so he wont!" he stated.

"Luffy..." Nami tried.

"I AM NOT ALLOWING IT!" Luffy shouted.. and that was it.. no more objections, and the rest of the straw-hats, turned back to each other, in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eat!"

"I'm not hungry!"

"I didn't ask if you were hungry, I was telling you to eat!"

"I all-ready did!"

"Three bites do not count you shitty-ass Sniper!"

Stunned Franky and Chopper witnessed the formidable struggle between Sanji and Usopp, Sanji trying to make Usopp eat his food, and Usopp putting up a brave fight refusing.

"oi, Chopper." Franky bowed down as he whispered to Chopper. "You're sure that, that is a man whom could be dead in a week?" he asked.

"Well erh.." Chopper swallowed. "Usopp does have some certain advantages, his excellent health record, his strong physical condition that has grown strong and used to harsh environments, and he has been eating Sanjis incredible nutritional and varied food… if it were for that one single genetic flaw, Usopp would be any doctors gods send in pure health."

"Makes it kind of ironic doesn't it?" Franky asked slightly lifting his sunglasses, just in time to witness Sanji forcefully stuffing a spoon down Usopp's throat, and forcing the sniper to swallow.

Leaving Usopp back, gasping for air. "Bleh.."

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Sanji asked in a devilish grin, and Usopp pouted as he glared right back at him. "Now you just need to eat the rest of it!"

And that at ones, seemed to make Usopp go a little pale.

"If I may offer you some advice.. eat when you are told to." Sanji stated stuffing the spoon into Usopp's hand. "Or I _will_ force it down in you!"

Hopelessly Usopp glanced at Chopper, but the reindeer could only sigh. "It's for your own good." He told.

"I feel like barfing, if I barf, then what good is the food?" Usopp asked.

"It's better for you if you have some-thing to throw-up, than nothing." Chopper stated.

"I HATE being sick!" Usopp stated.

Franky smiled amused. "Well, if you have energy to complain about it, then it can't be to bad."

"That's what I have been trying to say!" Usopp exclaimed. "I'm not.." then suddenly he grew pale, as if all at ones all the energy had been taken out of him and fell back on his pillow. "Urghh…"

Chopper sighed. "And I guess that was all of Usopp's energy reserves for today.."

And Sanji sighed deeply. "And there is still food to go." He mumbled lifting up Usopp's head, and stuffed a spoon into Usopp's mouth.

This time though, Usopp just laid limp in Sanjis hand, and barely struggled against the unwelcome food. Just made some noises indicating how unhappy he was, but clearly he didn't have the energy for more.

"You are like a little child you are." Sanji mumbled annoyed. "Some brave warrior of the sea, admitting defeat to a lousy bowl of porridge."

That made Usopp open his eyes and look up at Sanji with a sullen look, then it looked like his eyes glazed over, and he fell back, breathing heavily in and out.. fast a sleep.

Sanji blinked, then looked at Chopper.

"He exhausted himself." Chopper sighed. "Let him sleep, it's the best thing we can let him do, then try and give him some more to eat when he wakes again."

Sanji hissed as he threw the spoon back into the bowl with porridge. "Why does he always have to be so god damn stubborn when it's the least convenient?" he asked.

"Hey look at the bright side." Franky pointed out. "Maybe that also means he is simply to stubborn to die."

"That would certainly be convenient." Sanji mumbled annoyed. "oi shitty sniper." He muttered. "Our Captain has forbidden you to die, so don't you even dare." He muttered. "Stubborn asshole." He muttered as he stood up holding the bowl. To go to the little door that separated the infirmary from the galley, and walked through it with the rest of the food.

Sadly Chopper looked down on his hoofs, being quiet.

"Hey Chopper-bro, don't worry." Franky encouraged. "Between yours and Sanji-bros care, plus his own stubbornness, there's no reason why Usopp shouldn't make it."

"Hai." Chopper whispered, then glanced at the sleeping sniper. "I just wish that.. There was more that I could do." He mumbled. "I'm a doctor, why am I useless?" he asked.

"You're not, Usopp-bro will make it." Franky told. "Luffy-bro said so remember, and you know how it is with Luffy, some-how, he'll always get what he wants, no matter how ridicules it is. Even if it involves stealing some-ones favourite Speedo, he'll get what he wants." Franky murmured a little annoyed.

And Chopper chuckled a little amused as he whisked away a tear. "Hai!" he told. "You mind keeping an eye on Usopp, I need some fresh air."

"Not a problem." Franky stated, and Chopper nodded, before he rushed out-side, the moment the door closed how-ever, Franky glanced at the sleeping Usopp.

"Yo, Usopp-bro." Franky muttered. "Now you _have_ to pull through, don't make me look like a liar, that's your department." He stated. "When I first met you, you were to stubborn to give up on your dying comrade, you were to stubborn to give up on Merry, even though you knew she was as good as dead, not only that, you were to stubborn to give up on Robin, even though you knew it was near impossible to get her back, and you were to stubborn to give up on this crew, even though it was hard for you." He asked. "And because you were so damn stubborn, you know what happened?" he asked. "Merry is fine, Robin is fine, and your crew is fine. So don't give up on yourself." He muttered poking at Usopp's forehead with his finger. "You've come to far to give up now!"

"Then it's good I am _not _dying."

Franky blinked as he looked down and saw Usopp looking straight back at him, with slightly glazed eyes.

"You are all making way to big a fuzz out of this." Usopp muttered. "just give me some peace, let me sleep." He asked closing his eyes as he turned his back to Franky. "It's way to exhausting to deal with eight nannies when they aren't needed." He mumbled.

"That's a bit harsh, we are just worried about you." Franky pointed out.

"Mmm." Was the only thing Usopp murmered, his back still to Franky, and then seemingly, he had fallen a sleep again.

Franky sighed deeply, pulling the blanket up over Usopp's shoulder, with a gentleness, that shouldn't be possible from a man his sieze, let alone a half machine. But there it was, and it was also with equal gentleness that Franky laid a hand on Usopp's shoulder, and merely sat there. In silence, looking over his nakama, assistant, apprentice, friend and in some ways, more than any of the other crew-members, Franky couldn't help but think as Usopp as his younger family member, he needed to look after.

The Sniper had earned Frankys respect long ago, Franky admired the young man quite a lot, so to see him lay there, well.. it was heart-breaking really.

But what was there to do? Other than to be there for his friend?

* * *

"USOPP WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Nami shouted at the sniper, so he fell back and groaned, as he laid among several plants.

"I am taking care of my plants, what does it look like I am doing?" Usopp asked annoyed. "They aren't going to take care of themselves you know!"

"You are in no condition to crawl around in your plants!" Nami hissed. "Stop it!"

"So I am just supposed to be cooked up in the infirmary all day?" Usopp asked still sitting on the ground.

"If I'll give you just a bit longer to life, THEN YES!" Nami shouted.

"LOOK IF THIS IS REALLY MY LAST MONTH TO LIFE DON'T YOU THINK I'LL RATHER SPEND IT OUT-SIDE THAN COOKED UP INSIDE A STUPID INFIRMARY!?" Usopp shouted right back.

And then simultaneously they both gasped and held their hands towards heir mouths looking wide-eyed at each other.

"U.. Usopp.." Nami swallowed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean.." it had been a few days now, and so far, no one had handed it straight to Usopp that he could die. They had more just been sneaking around, and this was actually the third time Usopp had sneaked out of the infirmary.

"No it's fine, it's what you all see isn't it?" Usopp asked annoyed. "Dead man walking among you. If that is all I am to you, you might as well all just SAY IT!"

"Usopp.." Nami tried, laying a hand on Usopp's shoulder.

"I'm not dead yet Nami." Usopp pointed out, brushing Namis hand off his shoulder. "Either stop acting I all-ready am, or just go away!" he demanded.

Wide-eyed Nami looked at Usopp, and Usopp looked back, to suddenly realise what he had just said.. and soon, tears started to run down Namis eyes.

"Oh no Nami I didn't mean.. I didn't.. I.." Usopp hopelessly tried.

Then Nami turned around and wiped her eyes. "That's all-right Usopp, I was acting like an idiot." She told.

"Huh?" Usopp asked deeply confused.

"Just.. tell if you need some-thing all-right?" Nami asked. "I'm sorry." And then she rushed away, down the stairs.

Hopelessly Usopp reached out for her, but suddenly knew he lacked the ability to run after her, and ended up falling down in sitting position holding his head in his hands. "JUST HIT ME GODDAMMIT WHEN I AM DOWN-RIGHT ASKING FOR IT LIKE THAT!" he yelled, then fell the rest bit down, to lay on the ground, breathing heavily. "Urghh.."

Then Usopp felt a slight hit over his head. "Auw." He hissed managing to look up, where there stood a tall green-haired swords-man.

"You're welcome." Zoro stated as he reached down and pulled in Usopp's arm, pulling Usopp up on his legs. "Shit-cook is looking for you, it's time to eat."

"All-ready?" Usopp asked. "I'm not hungry, can't you tell him I can't right now?" he asked.

"If you have the energy to come out here and garden, you have the energy to eat." Zoro straight out stated, as he harshly pulled Usopp with him. "Don't let me repeat myself." He asked in that stern, scary tone, that tolerated zero objections, and still to this day, made Usopp slightly shiver. As he was dragged with the swordsman downstairs.

"Zoro.." Usopp whispered.

"Huh?" Zoro muttered barely glancing over his shoulder.

"Thanks for not treating me like I could break any moment." Usopp whispered.

In response Zoro gave Usopp a little slap over the head. "That's for making the rest of the crew worry so much, it's making my job way more complicated than it needs to be."

"If only the rest could be as straightforward as you." Usopp sighed.

Zoro merely shrugged. "Meh," was all he said, before they reached the bottom of the stairs and Zoro pushed Usopp into the galley.

Where Luffy was waiting for Usopp.. Luffy had proven himself to be the hardest one to shake as he stood there with a big grin on his face. "Usopp! can you believe it's lunch all-ready! Remember to eat a lot of meat it'll make you feel better!" he stated, tossing food on a plate meant for Usopp.

Usopp felt very sick merely looking at it. He really did not feel like to eat. But it did not look like he had any choice as the Captain was suddenly behind him, pushing Usopp down on a chair, laughing.

Couldn't Luffy just be quiet for a second? it was giving Usopp quite the head-ache.

But of cause not as Luffy yelled. "THANKS FOR FOOD!" and started to dig into his own food.. Usopp only knew to well, that if he hadn't finished eaten up by the time Luffy had.. they would start force feeding him again.

But he also knew, from merely looking at the plate in front of him, there was NO WAY in hell, he was ever going to finish the enourmus portion Luffy had thrown on the plate for him. "Urgh.." Usopp groaned smacking his head down on the table. "Why me?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days after, Usopp was more than sick of it!

Sick of the looks, sick of the treatment, sick of the noise, sick of the smell from the galley so close to the infirmary. WHO THE HELL THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO PLACE THE INFIRMARY RIGHT NEXT TO THE GALLEY!?

If it wasn't because Franky was so big an imposing, Usopp would seriously have considered strangling the cyborg.

He could feel Namis eyes in his back as he stood over the railing.. she didn't even dare to come close to him without his permission, which made Usopp sigh, before he bowed over the railing.

Why did he have to feel so sick every-time he took just a few steps? Was this what his mother had to go through?

When she forced herself up from the bed to prepaire some dinner, to clean a little better?

Was this the uptact to her death!?

She had been a good, hardworking, loving, kind woman.

And now Usopp had to go through it to!?

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Usopp shouted.

It made several Straw-hats look up startled, and silently, a hand sneeked up on Usopp's shoulder.

In a twist Usopp turned around and was faced with his Captain, Luffy whom looked so innocently at Usopp.

His captain, whom had all-ready lost so much, and gone through so much to keep his nakamas safe, and now Usopp was such a lousy human being that he couldn't even keep himself safe!?

"What the hell did I ever do?" Usopp hissed at Luffy. "I always did my best, always worked as hard as I could! I have gone further than I could ever imagine I would. AND NOW THIS!?" he asked slapping Luffys hand away. "What the fuck have I done wrong huh?" he asked. "Why the hell does the world hate me so much?" he asked, and then he slipped and fell over, groaning.

Luffy caught him.. he didn't say any-thing, just held Usopp up by the arms.

"Let go of me." Usopp asked darkly.

Luffy did not say a word, just kept on holding Usopp so he wouldn't fall all the way down.

"I SAID LET GO!" Usopp shouted. "If I can't handle myself, what good am I!?" then he tried to kick Luffy, but it was a very very weak kick, and easily bounced off Luffys rubber skin.

"Usopp.." Luffy then finally spoke. "Look at me."

Usopp didn't, he averted his eyes.

"That's an order." Luffy demanded.

Usopp tensed, it was so rare for Luffy to ever sound like that, and slightly, Usopp turned his head and met Luffys eyes, and Luffy looked sternly back at him.

"You are _not_ going to die." Luffy stated surely. "You are going to get well. You're strong, and you can make it through this. TO HELL WITH THE ODDS!"

Suddenly Usopp couldn't help it, the tears just pressed on, and began to run down Usopp's cheeks as he looked down. "I hate that you never take a moment to hate me for being this god damn weak." Usopp muttered.

"That's cause you are not weak." Luffy stated firmly as he put Usopp's arm over his shoulder, and walked towards the infirmary with the sniper, with a stern look on his face.

Though first as Usopp was back in the infirmary, and Luffy had left, did Usopp come up with his honest reply. "Yes I am, it's the only reason I have this illness." He muttered turning around. "If I had just been stronger! DAMMIT!" he hissed, then saw the bowl of porridge, parked on the nightstand.

That bowl made Usopp's stomach twist very uncomfortable, and with the remainder of his strength, he managed to lift his arm and smack to bowl away, so it spilled over the floor.

In the back of his mind Usopp noted that Sanji would probably kill him for that.

Well good riddance then! Better get it over with right!?

Gosh Usopp was tired.. he wished he could just sleep all of this away.

* * *

Chopper sighed deeply as he put a hoof on Usopp's head, sweat was falling down the snipers face as he breathed rash breaths. "As I thought." Chopper sighed. "His fever as gotten worse."

Robin and Luffy was in there, looking seriously at the doctor, then looked at Usopp, whom looked very uncomfortable in his sleep.

"It is not quite life-threatening yet, but it is steadily raising, as anticipated." Chopper muttered. "From now on, it would be unwise to let him leave bed, unless it's for him to bathe or relieve himself." He told.

Gently Robin reached forward a hand, and brushed the snipers cheek.

"Hmm." Luffy frowned rubbing his cheek. "Well, if that is what needs to be done to make him become better."

"Luffy.." Chopper sighed. "As a doctor, I have to keep informing you that the chances of survival are very slim and that.."

"What?" Luffy asked annoyed.

"You are showing symptoms of denial.." Chopper breathed.

"I'm what?" Luffy asked confused.

"Denial." Robin softly pointed out. "Instead of being sad or even angry, you seem to deny what is right in front of you."

"No I'm not." Luffy blinked. "Look, Usopp is right there, he is going to be fine!" he told looking at Usopp on the bed.. whom was breathing in deep hoarse rash breaths, sweat emerging on his forehead, and a red blush over his cheeks, nose and forehead, in spite of his natural darker skin colour.

Then Luffy turned to Chopper. "He is going to be all-right, right?" he asked. "He can survive!"

"Luffy.." Chopper tried.

"Usopp is right, that's not fair!" Luffy hissed grabbing Chopper by his blouse straps. "What can I do to make him better!?" he asked.

"Luffy, there is nothing you can do!" Chopper exclaimed.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Luffy shouted.

"Luffy-san." Robins soft voice cut in, and Luffy turned his head to look at the raven haired woman, whom looked back at him. "Luffy, I understand your anger, and you have the right to be angry." She told. "How-ever, maybe this is not the place." She pointed out, looking at Usopp.

Luffy as well turned his eyes to Usopp, and bit his lip, as he slowly let go of Chopper. "Sorry Chopper." He muttered ashamed.

"It's okay." Chopper whispered a little wide-eyed.

"I'm just not used to be powerless.. I hate this feeling." Luffy hissed. "If I could only.. If I were just.."

"What Luffy?" Robin asked. "If you could just cure him? If you were just a better Captain? No one can cure him, Chopper told us all-ready, and you are the best Captain we could wish for. Do not blame yourself."

"But.." Luffy tried.

"Usopp loves you, and loves being here, among this crew." Robin softly pointed out. "You think he would change any of that?" she asked.

"I.. I need to get some air." Luffy stated and turned around, for a moment he hang in the door-frame, before he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Chopper kept looking after Luffy, and then at last sighed deeply as the door was fully closed, then he glanced at Robin, whom looked very thoughtfully out in the air. Then Chopper noticed, that Robins hand was tightened in a fist, and lightly shaking.

"Urh, are you okay?" Chopper asked.

Robin looked at Chopper, then at her fist, and quickly hid it in her lap.

Questionable Chopper looked up at Robin, and at last Robin sighed deeply.

"I'm afraid I can't help it, but feel a certain anger myself." Robin admitted.

"Angry at who?" Chopper asked. "You didn't do any-thing, you said it yourself, there is nothing you could have done."

Robin shook her head. "I am ashamed to admit it." She mumbled. "But I am angry that Usopp could be leaving like this." She mumbled, and a single tear pressed itself through her eye, and rolled down her cheek. "I'm angry that this could happen, angry that he is laying there."

"I'm angry to." Chopper admitted. "Angry I can't cure him! I should have become so much better as a doctor since Doctor died, but here I am, no better off then back then."

Then Robin sighed deeply. "Perhaps we should go vent our anger some-where else." She suggested "Let Usopp sleep."

And Chopper nodded. "Hai.."


	4. Chapter 4

Usopp groaned as he turned in his bed, he felt so cold, he was shivering, why did it have to be so god damn cold, and why was he sweating in spite of shivering from this cold?

It made very little sense.

His eyes felt heavy and he didn't feel like opening them, nor move his body.. just just wanted to lay there for-ever, not moving an inch. It would be far easier then getting up, ever..

Slowly Usopp opened his eyes, and frightened a yelp escaped his lips, as the first thing Usopp saw, was two hollow, empty eye-sockets, looking straight at him, with eyes that wasn't even there.

"BROOK!" Usopp shouted as he sat up, then immediately got hit by and dizzy spell, and grabbed his chest as he groaned.

"Usopp-san, are you okay?" Brook asked concerned.

Grunting Usopp waved Brook away with a weak hand gesture. "I'm.. as good as I was the last time I was awake, just, don't scare me like that." He breathed as he fell down on the pillow looking up in the ceiling. "For a moment I thought you were death that had come to get me."

"Ohh.." Brook realised. "An honest mistake, please forgive me my mistake." He asked.

Usopp groaned as he lifted up a hand. "It's fine.. just.." then he closed his eyes and just laid there.

"Usopp-san?" Brook questioned.

Slowly Usopp opened his eyes, and looked at Brook with a dizzy gaze.

"There's not any-thing you want?" Brook questioned.

"Living would be nice." Usopp smile vaguely, in a slightly joking tone.

Amused Brook as well looked at Usopp, and even though Brook had no lips, Usopp could swear the skeleton was smirking. "It's good to see you regained your sense of humour." Brook told. "It has been very rare on deck this last week."

"oh it's been over a week all-ready?" Usopp asked. "Lucky it me, I made it that far. I don't know.. I was angry, but now I'm to tired to be angry." He admitted. "I just want to sleep.." he stated with fluttering eyes. Then dragged the blanket over his head. "My head hurts." He admitted.

"You should drink some water." Brook pointed out. "As much as you can, here." The skeleton reached a glass with water and a straw in it to Usopp.

It took a while for Usopp, but finally he managed to get up in a position where he could sip to the straw, and quickly he emptied half then glass, then laid back on the bed.

Then for some time, there was quiet among the two, before finally, Usopp surprisingly enough, was the one to break the silence.

"What does it feel like Brook?" Usopp asked. "Dying.. I guess you are the only one in the entire world able to tell.. special you." He exhaled.

Brook chuckled a little amused, then grew serious. "You have not given up yet, have you?" he asked.

"I don't want to die." Usopp told. "But Brook.. I'm.. I'm scared." He finally confessed. "What if I don't make it?" he asked. "My mother died right in front of my eyes, this same way.. Brook I." then he swallowed, obviously Usopp was unable to go further.

Brook nodded slightly. "All-right, let me tell you." He told. "The pain full part, is not after death, it's what comes before.. I guess that depends on the person." He told. "I died of poisoning you know. That hurt, my entire body hurt so very much." He told. "Dying, was not pleasant, I felt my own heart stop, and it was incredible painful." He told. "But then all at ones, the pain, the hurt, the cold.. it was whisked away, as if my entire being was embraced in cotton." He told. "It was warm and safe, I knew no one could hurt me and get to me. Even my feelings of lose, were gone. I just felt.. So content." Brook told. "It was.. Nice and peaceful."

"Then what happened?" Usopp asked.

"I guess the power of my devil fruit settled in." Brook told. "For a moment I had forgotten how sad it all was, and suddenly I remembered.. That is what coursed me to turn around and look for my body, instead of just following the nice calm flow." He told.

"That doesn't sound to bad." USopp exhaled.

"No." Brook sighed. "And that's why I don't weep for my old crew, I know they are well, all that saddens me, is that I cannot see or talk to them any-more." He told. "But I am glad to be alive, every-day we have here is precious." He told. "Death will come to us all soon enough, so we have to treasure the life we had. Usopp-san, if you die, I will not weep, but treasure the life you lead and honour your legacy, I'll be for-ever grateful that you would be my friend, and give me so many fun memories." He told. "If you don't die, I'll write you a Joyce tune for life, and treasure each new day I am allowed to share with you." He told.

And Usopp sighed. "Thanks." He told. "That actually made me relax more than all the pleas I hear all the time."

Brook looked at Usopp.

Usopp swallowed as he bit his lip. "I don't even know what to say, so when I hear them, I pretend to still be sleeping." He confessed. "I hate seeing the crew like this. I don't want them to mourn because of me; I hate having to listen to all of that shit! I hate it!"

"They want you to fight Usopp-san." Brook told. "Because they love and care about you, they are selfish, they want you to be around. And then I am selfish to, I also want to spend more days with you." He told. "So will you at least fight for us?" he asked. "With all that you got."

Usopp swallowed then nodded.

"Tell me you choose life!" Brook demanded. "Death is easy, tell me you wont take the easy way out."

"I want to life!" Usopp exclaimed, then tears streamed down his eyes. "I want to life! I got so much more I want to see, so much more I want to learn!" then he wiped his eyes. "I don't want to give up after having come so far! IT'S TO SOON TO DIE! And definitely not by a fucking illness!" he cried.

And Brook nodded solemnly. "Thank you." He told. "May I play you a melody?" he asked pulling up his own violin.

"No offence, but don't play Binkes Sake please." Usopp asked.

"I did not intend to.. I used it as a farewell song to my old captain and my old crew, but I sincerely hope, this is not a farewell, merely a slight bump in the road." Brook stated, as he slowly started to play, not binkest sake, a different melody, which was soft, soothing and calming, and Usopp sighed as he leaned back in his pillow, exhausted from this talk.. but, listening to the music was so soothing.

It was like Brook could do magic with his music, suddenly, while the violin played, it felt like a burden was lifted from Usopp's chest, and his mind that had been so foggy these last few days, filled with hurt, anger and fear. Seemed to clear as well, as his mind relaxed to the soothing music, unlike he could do on his own.

Slowly the door opened, and a girl with orange hair, plus a straw-hat wearing Captain looked inside.

"I'm sorry." Nami whispered. "I tried to get Luffy away, we'll go now."

"No, Nami." Usopp sighed, lifting an arm. "Come in, I wanted to see you." he told.

Nami blinked, as she stepped inside, and so did Luffy. "Are.. are you sure?" Nami asked in a slight swallow. "I mean.." they had been fighting an awful lot lately, Usopp knew Nami had been kind of frightened of him, and Usopp sighed.

"Look." Usopp sighed deeply. "I want to apologies." he told.

"Oh no Usopp, you don't need." Nami began at ones.

"Nami just stop." Usopp asked, cutting her off, his heavy eyes landing on the navigator. "I need to do this, our friendship is to important to me, and I don't want to fight, not now." he sighed. "Lets face it, i've been a dick to the lot of you lately."

Nami blinked, and Luffy smirked amused.

"You weren't yourself." Luffy snorted. "It's just this illness thingy speaking."

Nami as well sighed, but then a little relieved smile graced her lips.

"I'm sorry Nami, Luffy." Usopp sighed deeply. "Can you forgive me?" he asked.

And Nami walked over to place a hand on Usopp's shoulder. "Of cause." she told.

"All-ready done." Luffy grinned.

And Usopp offered them an exhausted smile. "Great." he told, laying back on his pillow, closing his eyes so he could listen to the music that still played on. "Brook, you to I.." he started.

"What?" Brook asked as he sat playing his violin. "I'm sorry, i'm old, so my memory isn't what it used to be, in fact I seem to have miracoulesly forgotten any-thing you said the last week." he stated.

"heh." Usopp laughed a little dryly. "How convenient.. thanks" he whispered.

"For what?" Brook asked in a complete oblivious tone, just playing his violin.

And Usopp smiled defeated, before he glanced at nami and Luffy. "You think Sanji will forgive me to?" he asked, in a deep yawn.

"I'm sure he will." Nami told, sqeeshing Usopp's shoulder.

"And Chopper?" Usopp asked. "I can't believe I yelled at chopper." he admitted in a ashamed blush.

"He'll get it, and he'll be so happy." Luffy grinned. "Welcome back Usopp, it's good to talk to the real you again."

"mmm." Usopp mumbled from where he laid with closed eyes, merely listening to the violin.

And for the first time in a long time, Usopp was smiling, ever so lightly as he fell a sleep. To the sound of soothing violin tones, and three great friends with him.

* * *

Usopp woke very shortly and randomly, but one thing was for sure, when-ever he woke there would be at least one straw-hat by his side, trying to make him drink and eat. Though that task was becoming harder and harder, even though Sanji had taken Usopp's apologies, as had the rest of the crew, in a defeated shake on his head and a slight smile, it didn't make the feeding any easier. Not because Usopp responded with the same kind of anger, but because he just genuinly felt so sick, and some-times had gone into a complete state of depression where he didn't respond to any-thing.

Drinking was easy, he was always ungodly thirsty and his throat was hurting like shit, but eating.. the mere smell of food made Usopp's stomach turn and his throat tie in a knot.

And this was no exception, as Usopp woke in the middle of the night, and as always, that damned bowl of porridge would be standing on his night-stand where he could reach it.

Vaguely Usopp noted how weird it was that no one was there with him.. before he realised a heavy bump down by his feet's.

Looking down, he discovered that Chopper hard curled together by his feet's and had fallen a sleep, probably exhausted by worrying so much.

The rest was probably sleeping as well, except for who-ever was on night watch.. with a struggle, Usopp managed to raise himself in sitting position, then breathed heavily as he leaned back.

Reaching out, Usopp managed to get his glass of water, and sucked as much water as he could through the straw, before he laid back.

He could just managed to see the corner of the window from where he laid, and out-side from there he just managed to see the stars, it was so beautiful and peaceful.

Chopper as well, was snoring lightly and peacefully down from Usopp's feet's, and Usopp squinted his eyes as his throat tightened together. "Why?" he whispered. "This is so unfair, why isn't there any-thing I can do?" he asked whisking away his tears. "I don't want to die, I wont to life! Just give me some-thing!" he begged. "I'll try harder, I promise! I'll never question Luffys orders again! I'll do every-thing that I can!"

Then he covered his eyes with his hands. "Though.. I thought that was what I had done all along." He muttered, then he glanced at the porridge next to him, and he immediately felt like throwing up. "I'll even eat any-thing Sanji will put in front of me, just let me life." He begged. "I'm not ready.. I promised Kaya.. I.. promised." He told and then looking down. Sighing Usopp took the bowl from the nightstand and put it in his lap.. he really didn't want to eat.

But he had to! He promised! If he, if he could just eat this damn bowl, then it would be okay!

They all said so, if Usopp just ate, he would be fine! That's what Chopper said, and when it came to doctoring, Chopper was always right!

So holding his breath, Usopp stuffed in a spoonful of lukewarm porridge.. it made him sick, but in spite of it, Usopp forced himself to swallow.

And another spoon-full, and a third one, forced himself, it was excruciating!

Before at last, Usopp was just physically incapable of any-more, he dropped the spoon and the bowl and landed back on his pillow, groaning… as he silently begged.

Please-don't-puke-please-don't-puke-please-don't-p uke!

Thankfully, as he laid on his back.. he didn't puke, instead he felt right back a sleep again.

* * *

The next morning, Chopper wondering removed a half empty bowl of porridge from the floor, the spoon laid in another direction completely, by his work table.

As he opened the door to the galley, Sanji as always was up early, to prepaire breakfast. "So how is our shitty sniper today?" Sanji asked with his back to Chopper, cooking eggs.

"I think his reserves are going on digesting right now." Chopper pointed out.

"Huh?" Sanji turned around looking at the reindeer, and Chopper tiptoed to place the bowl on the kitchen counter.

"Looks like he had a midnight meal." Chopper told.

"Really?" Sanji asked. "You didn't feed him or any-thing?" he asked.

Chopper shook his head as he blushed. "I had fallen a sleep." He admitted. "I was thinking, would you mind making broth for him?" he asked. "I would like to put some more substantive into Usopp's stomach like the porridge, but it may be near impossible for Usopp to even swallow right now, so better that than nothing."

"Yeah, I thought that much." Sanji finally admitted. "I got some chicken broth in the back, cooked on one chicken for ten hours. Just let me blend some vegetables with it, it'll be a healthy meal." He told.

"I got some vitamins I would like you to put in it as well." Chopper told. "Some of it might taste a bit bitter, but I am sure you can make it taste good any-way."

"Leave it to me!" Sanji stated, giving Chopper a thumbs up. "Lets just make our shitty Sniper keep on eating, that's all that matters! Maybe this even means he is becoming better." He pointed out.

"No." Chopper sighed deeply as he shook his head. "His temperature is slightly higher than yesterday, he is still in decline."

"Oh." Sanji muttered. "I erh.. I'll go get the broth so I can heat it for you." He muttered, turning around to walk into the big pantry he had, complete with freezing section, which was probably where he kept the broth. And true enough, soon Sanji came back with a big ice-block which he threw in a pot, to make it warm up slowly on the stove.

"Please." Chopper begged down in his small hoofs. "Keep on eating Usopp! Get better." He asked. "I'm sorry I am such a lousy doctor I can't even help you more, I'll promise I'll become better, just get well." He whispered. And then suddenly, a tall glass of pink lemonade was put right in front of Choppers face.

Cherry lemonade, Choppers absolute favourite. Then Sanjis hand moved up, and slightly padded Chopper on his blue hat, before the blond cook turned around and returned to his breakfast preparations.

And Chopper sighed deeply, sipping to his lemonade, barely noticing the sweet taste in his mouth, of the cold sensation of the liquid down his throat.. honestly his mind was to full of other matters.


	5. Chapter 5

Lightly the shadows of plants fell on Usopp's face, the sun emerged on and warmed his skin.

It was a simply deal really, Usopp had promised to eat his broth without complaint, and his crew-mates would let him get out-side to enjoy the sun.

And after Usopp had finished his broth as promised, he had now been helped out-side, where he could lie in his garden, he glanced up at the tall plant in front of him, it looked finely kempt, which was a little odd.

"Robin and Nami have taken good care of your plants." Luffy grinned as he sat down on his knees over Usopp. "So don't worry about them."

Usopp glanced up, where he faced a couple of belches, looking ready to burst open.. they would have to be harvested and soon.

Then the seed needed to be carefully removed from the belch, and hung up to dry in a warm room, then be feeded with Usopp's special invented fertilizer for instant growth upon harsh impact. It was a slow process to make this special pop-green bullets, but the slow rhythm of things was some-thing Usopp had found himself enjoying.

Working with plants, had made him relax in a complete new way, different from when he was even drawing… he enjoyed planting them, keeping them strong, finding the right bugs for the plants, harvesting, work with them. Lighty Usopp smiled.

"What is it?" Luffy asked.

"I just.." Usopp sighed. "It's a bit funny I should become the straw-hat botanist, that is honestly the last thing I had imagined becoming.. who have ever heard of a brave warrior whom is a botanist?" he asked.

"If more botanists made huge awesome man eating plants appear instantly, I'm sure it would be a lot more normal." Luffy laughed as he laid down on his back next to Usopp. "Beside you were a sniper first! Sogeking may call himself the sniper king, but I swear, you are at least as good as he was!" he proclaimed. "You're the real sniper king, your shooting is awesome!"

Usopp smiled a little amused, then his smile faltered.

"Hm?" Luffy blinked turning around to look at Usopp.

"Even awesomer than my dads?" Usopp asked quietly.

"Well, different." Luffy pointed out. "He couldn't make big fire-birds or man-eating plants. You way is a lot more fun."

"You think he would like what I can do?" Usopp asked.

"HE WILL LOVE IT!" Luffy exclaimed.

Then Usopp frowned as he turned away, looking away from Luffy.

"Oi! Yasopp is going to see what you can do." Luffy stated. "You are going to get better, and then meet him some-day when we run into Shank's crew." He told firmly.

Usopp didn't answer, just kept laying with his back to Luffy.

"Oi, I Havn't given you permission to give up." Luffy stated as he slapped Usopp lightly on the cheek, same way as Usopp would slap Luffy when Luffy was being stupid.

"So we all need your permission to die?" Usopp asked in a rash hoarse voice.

"Yeah." Luffy responded promptly. "And I have not given you permission to die, if you disobey me, I shall be very cross!"

That made a dry chuckle come out of Usopp's mouth as he rolled to his back, though soon, that little laugh turned into a cough, and Usopp crumbled together as he coughed into his hands, harshly.

"Oi, oi Usopp!" Luffy exclaimed as he tried to help the sniper up in sitting position, slapping him hardly on the back, as Usopp coughed.

Then Usopp looked up, he looked ridiculously pale, his eyes were sat firmly on the railing in front of them, then in a surprisingly showcase of strength, Usopp managed to get up on his legs, and stumbled towards the railing, just in time to lean over, another big cough came, and then the vomiting.

The porridge from the night prior, the broth he had eaten an hour ago, it all seemed to come back up.

Immediately Luffy came to his snipers side and supported him as he yelled. "OI! OIIII CHOPPER!" as he wrapped around Usopp, whom still leaned over the railing, coughing.

And finally, Usopp collapsed, hanging over the railing with a dead look in his eyes, looking more like a rag-doll than a human being, as Chopper came running with Nami and Franky right at his heels.

"What's going on!?" Chopper asked.

Luffy turned to the three, looking very pale. "We.. we were just laying and talking!" Luffy exclaimed. "Then he coughed and.. and it all came up!"

"He vomited?" Nami asked, and took a look at Usopp, that seemed to be all she needed for confirmation as her face wrinkled in lightly disgust.

"Here, let me help." Franky offered as he placed himself behind Usopp, and then helped, easily lowering the sniper down in laying position on the deck, where Usopp gasped for air.

And Chopper sighed deeply. "And he had just managed to eat to." He mumbled.

"What does this mean!?" Luffy asked concerned. "Is he okay!? What can I do!?"

"It's not unexpected really." Chopper admitted. "Usopp over exerted himself, and his body ejected the food to safe the energy that would have been used on digesting, to keep him going." He mumbled. "Trouble just is, he needs to energy from digesting to keep on going. Simply, he did to much. Franky would you mind carrying him back to the infirmary?" he asked.

The cyborg shook his head, and easily picked up the sniper in his two massive hands, then surprised looked down at the sniper. "He's so light." Franky commented. "He didn't use to be this light!" he told.

"He has barely eaten for the past two or three weeks while he has been ill." Chopper told. "To combat the illness he is burning of reserves quicker than he normally would, I wouldn't be surprised if his body has started to eat his muscles by now, he barely had any fat on him to begin with." He pointed out.

"So we need to feed him more food right?" Luffy asked. "He'll be all-right right? Just give him food!?"

"Not right now." Chopper shook his head. "Let his body settles down, in an hour though. Luffy give him a bowl of broth and make sure he eats it!"

"HAI!" Luffy exclaimed. "Even if it kills him, he will eat every last little drop!"

"Well.. Maybe don't go that far." Chopper pointed out. "We don't want him vomiting again if we can avoid it."

Usopp groaned as he turned his head, looking at them from where he laid in Frankys massive hands. "noooo." He groaned.

"Sorry Usopp, you are going to have to eat." Chopper told, and Usopp groaned.

"Come on Usopp-bro." Franky sighed. "Let me get you to the bathroom so you can rinse your mouth." He asked. "Puking is never fun."

"Make it stooop." Usopp complained as Franky carefully walked away with the sniper.

"I would if I could." Franky sighed. "Believe me, I would." He told.

* * *

As promised, and hour later, Luffy tried to feed the sniper again, but it didn't go to well, as Sanji stepped in to have a look Luffy turned to the cook, with a lost look on his face. "Sanji.." Luffy swallowed. "Usopp wont eat again, why wont he eat?" he asked.

Sanji glanced at the sniper, Usopp looked horrible as he laid in the bed, breathing in rasp breaths, sweat rolling down his forehead, his skin a weird pale colour, in spite of his dark skin tone.

His eyes were closed shut and his forehead in a frown, as he breathed in his rasp breaths.

"Usopp! WAKE UP!" Luffy shouted right into the snipers face. "EAT BAKA! EAT!" he demanded stuffing the spoon towards Usopp's mouth, but as Usopp wasn't awake, it only resulted in the broth spilling out and down on the pillow.

"Luffy stop." Sanji asked placing a firm hand on Luffys shoulder. "You'll only waste food and strangle Usopp that way."

"But." Luffy turned to Sanji."Chopper told me Usopp should eat after an hour, that's now."

"He'll eat when he wakes up, even if I have to force him." Sanji replied. "Go out and take some fresh air, I'll keep an eye on him while you are gone." Sanji promised.

With watering eyes Luffy looked at Sanji, then he sniffed as he put the bowl with broth on the night-stand, stood up, and walked out with his back to Sanji, closing the door after him.

"Oi." Sanji sighed deeply dropping down in the chair beside Usopp's bed. "What a bother." He mumbled reaching for his cigarettes pulling one out.

Then he glanced at the sniper.. Usopp really looked bad, really really bad. Sanji swallowed, an nauseating feeling crawling up his spine.

"You shitty ass Sniper." Sanji hissed. "I can't believe this! After all those things we have been through! Going to the grand-line, Skypia, Enies Lobby, Thriller Bark, Saboday, two years apart, fisherman island, the new world, punk hazard. You survived all of that shit, and even became so much stronger, and now it's a fucking illness that's taking you down?" he asked. "Fuck this shit!" he cursed kicking at the bed foot. "It's not right! Dammit, it's not right!" he stated, before he fell down on a chair, taking some staggered breaths, as he covered his eyes, then took out his cigarette with one hand, blowing out a cloud of smoke.

"Look Usopp.. I never told you, because.. well it's a little embarrassing but. Some-how I've always felt so proud of you." Sanji exhaled. "I never had any siblings on my own, hell, I grew up being the youngest for miles and miles around, people always helping me along, giving me motivational speeches. I just wanted to help you, and I guess.. I saw you kind of like the little-brother I never had, I had to help a long.. Even more so than Luffy or even Chopper. You're so damn irresponsible you know." Sanji sniffed, whisking away a tear. "How can I help you Usopp? Huh?" he asked. "That's the trouble with you! It's so damn difficult to help you when you wont let us in! I just want to help you shithead!" Sanji hissed. Then lowered his head. "You certainly have a nack for making me feel absolutely powerless." He murmered. "Fuck." He then muttered.

"Look, I am terrible at saying this to men.. at the barratie where I grew up, you were either tough, or you would get kicked down to the bottom of the food-chain. And I guess being the only child there, I developed a kind of attitude problem with all the men there. It was the norm for us to fight each other and call each other names. If you went soft, the others would call you things. So I am only going to say this ones, you hear me?" he asked, then took in a deep breath, and finally exclaimed. "I love you bro." he quickly spat out, as if to just get over with it. Then took in a deep breath. "you know, as a friend, a close family member a.." then he exhaled deeply. "A brother." He finally admitted, then reached out and laid a hand over Usopp's glammy hand. "I was really impressed when you returned after two years, I honestly never thought you would manage to come on top after Enies Lobby, and be you know.. heal. I never felt as useless as I did being stuck with you at Enies lobby, but there you were after two years on your own, stronger than ever, having beaten that demon of yours for good. So really, this is just another fight you have to overcome, one out of many." He stated removing his hand, as he stood up. "If you loose this battle, I swear to god I'll kill you." He at last mumbled, standing with his hands in his pockets. "I'll kick your ass to the end of the world, you hear me?" he asked.

But of cause Usopp didn't answer, just continued in those raspy breaths of his, sweat continued to fall down his tendrils.


	6. Chapter 6

"Careful." Chopper asked, as Zoro and Sanji held on to Usopp.

Zoro in Usopp's legs and Sanji in his arms.

"Slowly.." Chopper asked.

"We get it!" Sanji hissed, and together, the two men, lowered the sniper down in the basin of cold water, they just filled up inside of the infirmary.

"Incredible." Sanji blinked as he bowed down. "he is barely awake, even though he is burning up and we just put him into cold water!" he exclaimed.

"Is it really good to put him into cold water?" Zoro questioned. "Are you supposed to keep sick people warm?"

"Usually that is the case." Chopper admitted. "But in Usopp's case, it's the fever that's the trouble, his body temperature is about to become so high that the body wont be able to take it, and that is what is going to kill him, so we need to do the opposite, keep him cold." He told, putting a hoof on Usopp's forehead.

"It's that bad now?" Sanji asked..

Chopper nodded. "His temperature has been gradually rising, it wasn't life-threatening before, but now is the time we need to actively help him keep the body temperature as low as possible."

A slight knock sounded on the door and a voice. "Is it all-right I come in now?"

"It's fine Nami!" Chopper told, and the orange haired naviagor came in, holding a bottle of shampoo and a towel.

"Oh dear." Nami sighed looking at the barely conscious Sniper in the tub. His eyes were slightly moving, and some-times he was groaning, but it didn't really look like he was aware of what was going on around him.

Sighing Nami sat down on her knees, and cupped her hands in the water, to pour it over Usopp's head and hair, then she repeated the motion over and over, to really soak his hair through. Then she squesshed some shampoo into her hands, and slowly started to massage it into Usopp's big hair. "Wow Usopp." She sighed. "How do you keep all of that hair in order?" she asked.

Sanji shrugged from where he stood, holding a cigarette. "Maybe we should cut it, it would be a small pay-back for frightening us so much." He stated.

"Sanji that's mean!" Nami stated. "How would you feel if some-one came and cut your hair while you were defenceless?" she asked.

Immediately Sanji hung his head. "Forgive me Nami-swan!" he asked. "You're so beautiful when you are so caring!" he stated. "It's breaking my heart!"

"Sanji, honestly." Nami sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't mind." Zoro shrugged. "If it's in the way it's in the way, no wonder a queer like Ero-cook would be upset though." He smirked.

"What.." Sanji hissed. "The hell did you just call me?" he asked.

"Oh, should I repeat it?" Zoro asked.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE NO!" Sanji exclaimed pressing his hands against his ears. "If you _ever _speak that word in my presence again! I swear I'll kill you!"

"Heh, the truth hurt doesn't it?" Zoro asked.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" Sanji yelled aiming a kick straight for Zoro. "You don't know what I have gone through, and what you are talking about!" he cried.

"Guys honestly." Nami muttered. "Take it out-side, maybe?" she asked as she still massaged soap into Usopp's hair. "This is an infirmary!"

"Pff." Zoro snorted. "then maybe shit-cook shouldn't be such a pussy."

"OI SAY THAT AGAIN!" Sanji yelled.

And then suddenly, Chopper turned into his big monster point, and stood in front of the two men, yelling into their faces._ "OUT!" _

Frightened both men jumped up.

Then easily, as Chopper now towered over the two, he managed to pick both of them up by the neck of their shirts, kicked the door open, and threw them right out, smacking the door after them. Then turned into his brain point form, exhaling deeply.

Nami blinked as she looked up. "Wauw.. some-times I forget how strong you are."

"Hehe.." Chopper blushed. "I wont get happy just because you praise me you shithead." He told.

Nami smiled, but then sighed as she looked down at Usopp. "And not even that woke him up.." she sadly pointed out.

"Well, I did see him focus a little bit on Zoro and Sanji.." Chopper swallowed, then stepped closer, then looked at Usopp.

"Chopper.." Nami swallowed as her throat tied together. "His.. temperature is life-threatening now?" she asked.

Chopper silenced, then looked down.

"So he could die any minute?" Nami asked.

"Depends on the temperature." Chopper sighed. "If it raises just a little bit more, then.." he bit his lip. "I don't know, I have given him all the medicine I got to lower his temperature, but it doesn't work."

Nami sniffed, then wiped away a tear, as she looked down on the sniper, then slowly began to rinse his hair from soap. "Now look at that." Nami stated in a broken voice. "He needs a shave!" she pointed out, as true enough, there was quite a lot of black stubbles on Usopp's chin currently. "Can you believe that Usopp actually shaves now? He really grew when we were apart."

"Uhu." Chopper sniffed, as he whisked away a tear with his hoof. "I don't know how to shave though, I can't help you there. Maybe Zoro or Sanji can."

"Zoro can grow a beard?" Nami asked in a blink. "Does that mean his beard is green as well?" she asked.

Chopper blinked as she looked at Nami, then suddenly, he chuckled as he whisked away a tear. "I don't know." He admitted. "He shaves before you can see what colour it is.. I wonder if Franky would get a blue beard if he grew it out..."

Now Nami couldn't help but chuckle as she held a hand towards her mouth.

"We would have to re-name them then." A weak voice sounded.

"Huh?" Nami blinked as she looked down at Usopp.

"Green-beard and blue-beard." Usopp smiled weakly, his fever ridden eyes fluttering. "Catchy.."

"Usopp you're awake!" Chopper exhaled. "You think you can eat?"

Usopp clearly wasn't all there, his eyes were glazed, and in spite of the cold water, he was still dripping with sweat.

"You have to try! Just a spoon-full would be good!" Chopper told turning into monster point, and grabbing the bowl with broth always available. "Come on!" he asked, quickly stuffing a spoon into Usopp's mouth now he had the chance.

Five spoonfuls after, Usopp was out again, and Nami was trying to brush his long hair. "There's so many knots in this." Nami pointed out. "And the sweat was all caked in this mane." She told. "How does he keep it in order?" Nami asked. "When he runs around like that, building machines and gardening!?"

"He keeps it in a horsetail." Chopper reminded Nami. "I ones saw him making it into a braid before going to sleep." He then told. "Then Sanji made fun of him and he stopped.."

"He could make small braids out of it, that would look cool." Nami pointed out as she fingered with his hair. Then slowly, she started to braid a little of the hair, into a small braid. "Chopper, could you go to my quarters into my drawer and find me the basket with small hair-elastics?" she asked.

"You think Usopp will be okay with that?" Chopper asked.

"I'll pull it out if he doesn't like it." Nami told in a sigh. "Promise."

"Okay." Chopper then nodded, as he hesitantly walked out, and towards the womens quarters, leaving Nami with her little project.

"Usopp.." Nami whispered as she slipped her hand through his black locks. And slowly braided his hair.

The Sniper didn't even react, just rested his head on his chest.

"Don't do this to me please." She asked. "You can't do this! Think about Kaya, she's waiting for you! Think about me, I am counting on you, you ass-hole." She muttered, pulling a bit in his hair, but not even that got an reaction out of him, and immediately Nami felt bad.

"Sorry.." she then muttered. "I know this isn't your choice, but Usopp. What is this crew going to do without you?" she asked. "What am I going to do?" she asked. "You're the only reason I am capable of fighting along-side our friends." Loosely she started to started with the climatact, attached to her belt where it always was. This wasn't a version Usopp had build, but it was based on his inventions. The weather wizards had marveled over Namis unique weapon, and started to manifacture a whole new line of objects, only based on her clima tact, the clima tact Usopp had build. If only he had known, that an entire society was praising his invention as a work of genius, why had she never told him that? Had she just forgotten? Nami swallowed as she looked at the Sniper, trying not to cry.

Then she spoke again, softly, in a croaked voice. "You know, there are certain things... you are the only one I can talk to, you're the only one whom understands, how it is to have to fight every day just to keep up. I can't do this without you!" she told in a cry. "Usopp! We started this journey together, at the eastern blue! We made it all the way to the new world, together! The damn least you can do is to end it with us! It's not like you not to see it through!" she buried her nose into his newly washed hair, and inhaled, before she sat up, wiping her eyes with her hand. "Don't give up now! We've come so far together, you've come so far!" she told. "I.. I never managed to tell you, but. I look up to you." She told. "You.. inspire me, seeing you growing so much, it gives me the strength to try as well. When I see you work hard, I know I can do it as well. I would have lost faith in myself a long time ago if it wasn't for you.. Usopp, you and I." she sighed deeply. "We are supposed to stick together, to beat some sense into this crew of ours, to keep them in reality so _they_ don't die.. I don't want to see another person that I love die in front of me.. being absolutely helpless again, I don't ever want to be in that position again. I hate you for this you know." She told. Then shook her head. "No I don't.. unlike you I am not a liar." She muttered a little sourly. "Idiot." She then stated, splashing some water on Usopp's face.

* * *

_The four stages of grief, if you are facing a big lose. Such as your own life or a dear friend. _

_Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, Acceptance _

_Every-one goes through these fazes at different speeds and rates, a faze can last between two seconds and a month, you can jump from one to the other, or even feel two at the same time. It's a rough skecth, and usually happens in that order, but every-one is an individual, and each situation is unique. _


	7. Chapter 7

"SHITTY MARIMO STAND STILL SO I CAN KICK YOU!" Sanji yelled as he jumped up and aimed a flaming kick at the swords man.

Zoro though exhaled, even smirked as under his breath came one single world. "Finally." and then he drew his swords, and parried Sanjis kick. Then pushed the kick away, and thus Sanji.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO SHIT-COOK!?" Zoro yelled. "I knew you were weak but this is surprising!"

"NANI!?" Sanji exclaimed.

"You want to hear again what I called you before?" Zoro asked. "Queer! That's what I am going to call you now, Queer-cook!"

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SAY THAT WORD IN MY PRESENCE AGAIN!" Sanji roared as he ran backwards, as if to take a prober sprint.

"That's right." Zoro whispered under his breath. "Come and get me big guy, come on." He smirked, getting his swords ready.

And then Sanji came running, faster and faster, before he leaped up, and forced a kick down towards Zoro, and Zoro brought out his swords, two of them.

"FUCKING MOSS-BRAIN!?" Sanji roared as he kicked.

"Is that really all you can ever come up with?" Zoro asked. "Marimo and Moss-head is pretty old by now." He pointed out. "I got green hair, haha, how original, dart-brow." He mocked.

"ONE-EYED FREAK!" Sanji then yelled, kicking ones again.

"Hmm." Zoro merely murmured, parrying Sanjis kick.

"UGLY GOLEM! SCAR-FACE! DRUNK-HEAD!" Sanji yelled, kicking more and more fiercely with each word.

"You are getting sloppy in your aim." Zoro pointed out, merely turning his head to avoid a kick. "What is it really you want to say huh?" he asked with squinted eyes. "Or are you to chicken?" he asked.

And suddenly, Sanji roared as he kicked down. "ARGHHHHH!"

Zoro blinked, suddenly surprised as he had to dodge quickly, and then quickly had to raise his swords to parry the flaming kicks, then he found himself surprised as he was driven more and more backwards, and Sanji red-faced and angry, kept raining kicks down on him.

And Suddenly, Zoro couldn't get any further as he was pressed up against the wall, and Sanji made an extra spinning kick.

Zoro raised his swords to parry ones again, realising he soon maybe wouldn't have any choice but to actually attack, though that hadn't been the plan, and then suddenly, his swords were kicked out of his hands, and Sanji grabbed the front of Zoro's robe, pressing the swords-man against the wall.

"YOU FUCKING COLD PIECE OF SHIT!" Sanji roared.

Zoro merely looked coldly at Sanji, not winching the tiniest bit, just looked straight back at Sanji with a straight face.

"Our Nakama is _DYING_ in the next room! And how do you take it!?" Sanji asked. "Just walk around doing your shit, as if NOTHING is wrong!" he exclaimed. "How do you keep on sleeping all day!? WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING MADE OFF!?" he asked.

Still Zoro didn't answer, just looked at Sanji, with those stern eyes of his.

Then suddenly, the tears started to escape Sanjis eyes, and he sniffed. "Fuck." He hissed jerking his head away. "SHIT!" he then exclaimed, wiping his eyes, but there was no helping it, the tears wouldn't stop! They just kept on coming.

"Don't get me wrong, there is absolutely nothing fair about this." Zoro stated. "But no matter what happens, we need to go on, we are a wanted ship in the new world, and there are more people here we need to keep safe." He stated. "I cannot allow this to break us."

Sanji hissed. "Usopp could _die!_" he spat out.

"Then he'll die, and there is nothing more we could do about it." Zoro stated. "We are doing all that we can, every single last little bit. And he is to, Usopp is not weak, he is a brave warrior of the sea, he would not want to go out being surrounded by pity." He told, placing a firm hand on Sanjis shoulder. And surprised Sanji noticed, that Zoro's grip was tight, and his hand lightly shaking, his fingers were burring into Sanjis shoulder, making Sanji gasp slightly from the pain.

Then Sanji met Zoro's eye, which made him swallow a little scared, Zoro's eye seemed to be burning with a inner angry flame.. the swords-man was furious, and very emotional. But behind it all, was an iron will, an iron will that would go on, and do what he had to do to protect this crew, even if it was from themselves.

Then Sanji, felt all of the energy leave him, as he exhaled deeply and lowered his head.

Zoro's hand as well grew limp, and he removed his hand, as Sanji sniffed, trying to wipe his eyes from the tears that wouldn't stop.

Zoro didn't say any-thing, no mocking words, no nothing, he just stood there as he let the cook cry.

For quite some time, then finally, Sanji raised his head, and wiped away the last bit of tears. "Fuck you moss-brain." He then stated. "I'm late now, I'm supposed to cook dinner." He muttered. "Always assuming I got the time to spare, well we don't all have the time to lay around sleeping all day, baka." He stated turning his back to Zoro as he walked away.

Zoro merely looked after the cook, noticing that Sanji weren't even headed for the galley, but rather he seemed to be aiming for the mens quarters, as he was pulling out a new cigarette, a place where it would be less likely for people to come looking for him.

Then Zoro exhaled deeply, before he aimed towards his own sanctuary, his training room in the crows-nest, and started to climb the tall mast.

* * *

As Robin tried to take a short glance inside of the infirmary, it was a huge cyborg sitting by the snipers side, replacing the bag of ice on Usopp's chest, before he looked up and met Robins eyes. "Evening." He greeted, before he went back to work.

Robin took that as a sign that she was welcome and stepped in to slowly close the door behind her.

In spite of now having ice placed all around him, and was being put in a tub of lukewarm to cold water every-day, Usopp were still soaked in sweat, and hat that burning redness over him.

There was now several small braids in Usopp's hair, made by Nami, and it was all collected in a tight horse-tail.

As Usopp hoarsely breathed in and out.

"You're very protective of Usopp-san." Robin softly pointed out to Franky.

"And you're not?" Franky asked with a slightly lifted eye-brow looking at Robin.

Robin smiled lightly, and took the other chair in front of Franky. "I don't want to see any of my children get hurt." She told. "They can be very irresponsible you know."

Franky smiled amused. "I guess, most of this crew actually are pretty young. It's easy to forget some-time." He pointed out. "How old is Usopp any-way now?" he asked looking at the sniper. "Early twenties?" he asked.

"Nineteen." Robin informed in a deep sigh.

"That young?" Franky blinked. "He really is a child.." then he sighed. "Well, that's just makes it seem even more unfair doesn't it?"

"Things in life are rarely fair." Robin pointed out, then slowly she stood up, only to lift Usopp's head with both her hands, take place in the bed, and let Usopp rest in her lap, where she could hold him, closing her eyes. "Baka." She mumbled.

Franky looked at Robin, then at Usopp, then he sighed deeply looking away, a little embarrassed over this situation.

"You two certainly has become very close very quickly." Robin then pointed out, fingering with Usopp's black locks. "He adores you."

"Well, he has a big heart that longnose." Franky smirked. "I'm grateful he would give me that chance, I guess.. I never stopped feeling a little responsible for him."

"You accidently hurt him didn't you?" Robin asked. "I never exactly found out what happened at water-seven, the crew doesn't seem like they want to talk about it."

"Well.. I wouldn't call it an accident exactly." Franky blushed deeply. "I erhm.. heh. I used to make my money by robbing pirates, and wrecking their ships to sell what-ever was left as scrap in my junk-yard, and well.. erh.." very embarrassed Franky poked together two fingers.

Suddenly this group of overconfident youngsters came along, carrying around huge stacks of money, we just waited for one of them to get separated from the rest, and then well.. hehe." He laughed nervously. "Then he showed up a few hours after at my work-shop, all alone, challenging my entire family to get the money back for his beloved ship." Franky sighed deeply leaning his head in his hand. "I wonder what he was thinking, he knew that saving Merry was a battle he all-ready lost, he knew going to the Franky-house and challenging all of us was a battle he couldn't win.. next time I saw him he had fought Luffy, another battle he would never have been able to win. But he gave it his all any-way.. each and every single time."

"Rather fight than submit, even of the odds are impossible." Robin nodded slightly. "It makes sense.. thank goodness." She sighed.

Franky lifted an eye-brow.

"If I weren't sure before, I am now." Robin told. "He is fighting for us." She told looking down at Usopp's face, that retrieved into a grimace. "And for himself."

"Yeah." Franky admitted in a smile sigh and a little smile. "And then he went straight after you on top of every-thing. He must have been mad!" he stated. "He's a special kid, I'm so glad I got to know him, what-ever happens. Are you allowed to be proud of some-one, even though you met by beating him up and taking his money?"

Robin glanced at Franky. "I think.." she hesitated. "That you have all the right to be proud of your nakama." She told.

And Franky nodded, solemnly, offering Robin a little smile, which Robin returned, in their little shared moment of understanding.

* * *

In the evening, the tall, living Skeleton, decided to come and look a little over the sniper, from out-side, he laid his hand on the door handle, and carefully opened, only to stand back in awe.

A most peculiar sight met him inside, some-one was in there with Usopp, but not any-one Brook knew!

It looked like a none-corporal being, completely made out of light, sort of like a human, with head, arms, hands and legs, wearing a heavy coat with a hood, also made out of light, that covered the beings face.

It was holding Usopp close, I an embrace, leaning its head over Usopp as small sniffles sounded, and small tears, made out of light, fell down the beings cheek and chin, down on Usopp's face, where they slowly faded away, as they were made out of light and not water.

Brook had absolutely no idea what to say or do, he had no idea what it was he was seeing.

But.. some-how, the spirit looked very genuine, and very friendly..

Brook swallowed, as he slowly backed out, and silently closed the door after him.

Then looked at the closed door in front of him.

Maybe one of the other straw-hats knew.. what sort of spirit, could be so attached to Usopp that it would appear and mourn over him, holding him like that.

Brook had the sense he had just witnessed some-thing very rare, very unique and very special. "I wonder.." Brook hesitated, then shrugged as he walked towards the railing, looked at the vast dark waves, and pulled up his violin, to play a soft tune, the thing he knew how to do best.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wooaahhh." A small reindeer cried as he laid over the sweating sniper. "I'm sorry Usopp! I'm sorry!" he cried. "I couldn't be a better doctor! I couldn't find the sakura trees in bloom when we needed them! Don't die Usopp! Don't die!" Chopper cried.

"Oi Chopper." Luffy stated from where he sat on the chair. "It's not ever yet, Usopp is still breathing." He pointed out.

"This one was close though! Usopp nearly died, this temperature, it's so high, he could collapse any moment!" Chopper told.

Luffy had just witnessed Usopp having a spasm, and Chopper quickly find the right syrring to stuff in Usopp's arm, that had finally caused Usopp to relax, and apparently saved his life.. for now. And now it was the reindeers turn to give in. "Usopp." Chopper cried with his face down in the wet blanket.

Slowly, a shaking dark hand reached up, and then laid on top of choppers shoulders, Chopper looked up, and saw Usopp's fever dominated face, and his squinted eyes. "Chopper.." Usopp spoke harshly. "Luffy.."

"Right here!" Luffy exclaimed at ones by the snipers side, holding his shoulder.

"I'm the one who's sorry!" Usopp cried. "I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger! I'm sorry I ended up becoming such a bother after-all, I'm so sorry about all of this!" he cried, and cried.

"No no Usopp! It's not your fault!" Luffy stated embracing the sniper. "You helped me so much, I owe you my life many times over, even if you don't realise it, aligato Usopp, Thank you for being such a good friend!" he told, as he also cried, tears streaming down his eyes. "But.. Usopp.. I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE ANOTHER BROTHER!" he cried.

"Luffy.." Usopp breathed.

"What? What?" Luffy asked.

"Get me out of here.." Usopp asked. "PLEASE!"

"You want fresh air?" Luffy asked. "Chopper what do you say?" he asked concerned.

"I need him under observation! We can't!" Chopper exclaimed. "Wait till tomorrow!" he begged.

"No.. it has to be now." Usopp told, with tears streaming down his eyes. "Please, please let me out-side, just a little."

"All-right." Luffy nodded, then easily picked up the sniper in his arms. "Just a little bit."

As Luffy emerged from the infirmary, all the straw-hats turned towards him, and wide-eyed looking at the sniper in his arms, breathing those raspy breaths, solemnly Luffy walked towards the railing, and then just stood there, with the sniper in his arms.

Vaguely Usopp managed to open his eye, and was met by the sight of a sinking sun, painting the sky and waves oranges, the clouds took on a darker purple colour.

A sunset in the new world.. it was rather breath taking.

And suddenly, more tears ran down Usopp's eyes as he laid in Luffys arms.

Quietly the rest of the straw-hats gathered around them.. all of them was there, as they looked at the sunset.

"Strange isn't it?" Brook asked. "This wonder, happens every-day, yet it's so rare we take the time to take it in."

Lightly Nami laid a hand on Usopp's shoulder, as she looked at the sniper, biting her lip.

Zoro merely looked out at the sunset, standing side by side with Sanji, Franky had been kind enough to put Chopper on his shoulder where he could see probably, Robin leaned against the railing.

"E..every-one." Usopp gasped. "I'm so glad I know you, I'm so glad that I'm a straw-hat, that.. that I got to be here." He told. "I'm so glad we made it here together."

"Shut up you idiot, we know." Luffy responded, tears running down his own eyes. "Just hurry up and get better so we can get even further."

As the sun sank, the sky were painted in more colours, dark blue, rosy red, golden yellow.. soon a little shining star appeared, and then a second one, together the straw-hats witnessed it all, standing together in a tight group, and then, Usopp started to cough, and struggle in Luffys arms. "No.. no…" Usopp murmered.

"Usopp?" Luffy asked.

"It's the fever." Chopper told. "He is having delusions, hurry, put him back to bed, cool him down!"

"HAI!" Luffy exclaimed, and ran back into the infirmary, as quick as he could, with the struggling Sniper in his arms.

* * *

All the straw-hats had taken place in the infirmary, no-body seemed like they intended to leave that night, at all, they had all understood what was happening, and there was no way Usopp would be alone in this room, any-time soon.

"Usopp.." Luffy whispered as he held his friends hand, trying to keep back his own tears. "Come on, make it through this. You are way stronger than this Usopp, way stronger. I've seen it!" he told, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "Back at Syrup, don't you remember Usopp? You stood up to an entire pirate gang, you knew you had no chance of winning, but you did it any-way. It was the same when you challenged me, when you fought in Alabasta. You always fight, because you are so god damn strong!" he told. "Usopp can I tell you a secret?" he asked with tears down his eyes. "Some-times… I get scarred to." He whispered. "Scarred that I wont make it back, that one of you get seriously hurt, you know what happens then?" he asked. "It's hard when Zoro and Sanji don't ever get scared, so I think.. what would Usopp do, when he is terrified? And you know what the answer is?" he asked. "Usopp might be shitting his pants, but he'll be fighting any-way." He told laying across the blanket crying. "When is a person brave Usopp? Is it when he never shows fear.. Yasopp told me, true bravery is when you face up to the thing that terrifies you the most, and defies it.. that's you Usopp, you're every-thing he said, he'll be so proud of you when he sees you, cause he needs to! You two need to meet! _You can't do this!_ I need you here by my side! Not just want you, I _need_ you Usopp! I need you to fight dammit! FIGHT THIS!" then suddenly, Luffy felt some-thing, looking wide-eyed at his hand, Luffy realised, Usopp was sqeeshing his hand tight, while his face retrieved in a grimace, pearls of sweat dropping from his forehead. "Come on Usopp." Luffy whispered. "Be the hero I know you are."

"No.." Usopp whispered. "I wont.."

Luffy blinked. "Usopp?" he asked as he held Usopp's hand tight.

The rest of the straw-hats as well looked wide-eyed at the sniper, Chopper stood ready, shaking lightly as he swallowed.

Usopp's head turned left and right as he hissed. "Get away from me!" he hissed waving his arms in bewilderment. "You are not going to take me!"

"USOPP!" Luffy shouted, and then Usopp's eyes opened wide.

But they didn't look normal at all, they looked glazed and distant, like he was seeing, but nothing there was in the room. "Luffy, Luffy where are you?" he asked turning around, completely missing that Luffy was right next to him. "ANY-BODY!"

"USOPP!" Nami called from where she was, right beside Luffy. "We're right here!"

"I'm right here." Luffy told squeezing his hand.

"Mom?" Usopp asked.

"NO!" Luffy shouted. "I'm Luffy! And I'm right here."

"Shit Sniper! Your mom is dead, you're not!" Sanji exclaimed, from where he stood up looking at the scene.

"Look it's mom!" Usopp smiled. "Mom! And Merry! Merry is waiting for me can you believe it!?"

"NO DON'T GO TO THEM!" Multiple straw-hats shouted. Desperately so.

"Stay here with me! I need you here on my ship!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Luffy.." Usopp whispered.

"I know you want to go see her, I get that!" Luffy told. "There's… there's people I like to see to, but it's not like you to take the easy way out. Not really." He told.

"Mom.." Usopp then sniffed, as tears ran down is closed eyes. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry mom, I can't.. not yet.. NO YOU WONT TAKE ME!" he shouted and then turned in his bed. "NO KURO! Don't come any closer! DON'T NOOO!" then he grabbed Luffys arms, burying his nails into Luffys flesh, as his eyes looked out in the room, clearly not seeing what Luffy saw, Usopp was seeing some-thing else entirely, some-thing invisble no one else could see. "He-Help me! It's taking me!"

"Who?" Luffy asked. "What is trying to take you!?"

"NO I'M NOT READY TO GO!" Usopp shouted. "ARGHH! PERONA! Monsters.. i'm scared." He told, and still his eyes was not singing, his hands so tight in Luffys flesh that they had actually drawn blood. "Wheres does all those monsters come from.. I.. I can't seem them.. why are they staying in the shadow.. Luffy, what do they want with me!?"

But Luffy's face looked stern and resolute. "Hang on to me Usopp." He asked sternly. "Hang on, and fight! You don't let the monsters take you, you fight them!" he hissed.

And Usopp screamed, in what sounded like sheer agony and pain. "ARRGHHHHHH!"

There was pain, all Usopp felt was pain! A foggy voice in the back-ground yelling. "Step aside, give me room!" a childish voice, which Usopp knew, but he couldn't focus as the voice seemed to get further away, behind the cotton.

All he saw were just.. shadows, in the corners of his eye, eyes glowing red back at him.

A crushing sound against his ears, a plug in his throat that stopped him from breathing.. it was to much, to much for Usopp, he couldn't fight it any-more.

Desperately Usopp reached out a hand. "Help me!" he begged. "Some-one help me! I can't breath!"

A loud pain erupted from his chest, and Usopp was emerged in pain as he drowned.. drowned away.. and then stop…. From one moment to the other, it all merely stopped.

Instead, Usopp felt himself floating, peacefully.. gently.. it was, very nice.

"Usopp.."

Usopp looked up, it was all dark around him, it was like a little dark cocoon he was inside of, a thick blanket around him, that warmed him and kept him down.. And then, a light.

Usopp squinted his eyes, due to the dark, the light seemed so bright, finally Usopp managed to see, and saw a figure hovering in front of him.

A figure that seemed to be made out of light, some-how it looked like a child, some-how a candle light.. it had called Usopp's name in a childish voice.

"Wait.. I know you." Usopp swallowed. "You're.."

The little figure put its head askew.

"Merry.." Usopp breathed.

The figure swallowed. "Ha.. Hallo.." she spoke quietly.

"Merry.." Usopp breathed astounded. "You're here! How?" he asked looking wide-eyed at the ships spirit in front of him.

Sadly Merry looked at Usopp. "I'm right where I belong, as a ships spirit, you're the one whom is out of place." She told a little sadly. "Neither here or there really.."

Suddenly, the pouring rain stated to fall, over Usopp's shoulders and hair. "What's this?" Usopp asked.

"Tears." Merry whispered, as the rain poured down, soaking both of them.

"Who's?" Usopp asked confused.

"Mine." Merry told. "Our Nakamas, yours.. this is the place between your world and the world of spirits, where I can look over you. It's where I life, things works differently here." She told in a swallow. "Emotions have physical impact, and forms this world, your emotions, your dreams, becomes my reality, your love, your sorrow. All of you whom takes care of me. you _are_ this world." She told as she let down her hood, to reveal a child-like angelic face, her hair floated as that too seemed to be made of light, and from here eyes, came tears made out of light as well. Then exclaimed in a loud voice "DON'T GO PLEASE!" she begged. "I wont let you go!" she exclaimed grabbing Usopp's hand, holding it tight.

"Me..Merry." Usopp uttered confused looking at his hand, then up at Merry, with wide open eyes.

"You wouldn't let me go when I was supposed to die, so I won't let you go now!" Merry cried. "Don't you hear them? Our Nakamas?" she asked. "They are all calling out for you!"

Usopp blinked, and true enough, he heard voice.. yells, screams, in the far distant behind. "Urgh.." Usopp hissed as he grabbed his chest. "It hurts so bad! My chest! I can't breath!" he gasped.

"GOOD!" Merry exclaimed. "You're feeling your body!"

"Why does it hurt so much!?" Usopp exhaled, as a ton of feelings came back to him, emotions, feelings of hurt, lost. "ARGHHH!" Usopp hissed grabbing his head. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PAIN!? MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!"

"No, don't push it away, embrace it!" Merry begged. "It's the pain of being alive!"

"It's unbearable!" Usopp gasped falling down to his knees. "I can't... can't!" and then the loud thunder run for his ears, all those voices, calling a name. _"Usopp."_ All he wanted in that moment, was to make it all end, the things that exploided in his head, hurt his body, the inner and outer pain, it was all to much.

"Listen to me!" Merry spoke holding Usopp's face in her hands. "I've looked over you, ever since we left Syrup together! Because of you, I was allowed to be reborn and come back in a new body! You are the person, whom makes stories become reality! Whom never gives up and wins over impossible odds. You bring life to my world, without you, I cannot go on in the same way! Longnose I.." and then the corporal being that was the spirit of Merry, dragged Usopp in, forced him to bow over, to plant a kiss, right on his forehead, then held him close as Merry cried. "I always wanted to speak more to you like this.. it was only possible back then because _I_ was the one dying.. but now this.. this isn't what I wanted.."

"So I am dying." Usopp swallowed, as he felt the sweat on his head, struggling in his pain. "The moment of death, is when the world of spirits and the world of living touch.. _right?_" he asked.

Merry cried as she held to Usopp, leaning her head into his chest. "No, no, no!" she cried. "You're not done yet! Go back! PLEASE!"

"Merry." Usopp whispered. "This is not what I wanted either.. I.. don't mind dying if it's for my dream, but.. Not like this.. Not like this." He hissed. "Merry I…" Usopp swallowed, then hissed.

Then Merry looked up at Usopp. "If you go beyond this point there's no coming back!" she told. "Tell me you don't want to go." She asked. "TELL ME! DON'T GIVE UP ON YOUR PAIN! TAKE IT! OWN IT! YOU DON'T WANT TO GO!"

"I.. I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Usopp cried, and felt the great pang in his heart, almost making him collaps again.

"SAY YOU WANT TO LIFE!" Merry shouted.

"I WANT TO LIFE!" Usopp shouted back, tears running down his eyes, and his eyes opened wide as the pain anew, consumed him, so many burdens, so many feelings, but instead of trying to make it stop, he opened himself up. "COME AT ME! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" he yelled at his own pain, the pain every-one must feel, by merely being alive.

"THEN HOLD ON YOU IDIOT!" Merry shouted, before she grabbed Usopp, and kissed him on the lips, and rather harshly as tears ran down where her eyes supposed were, tears made out of pure light, they fell on Usopp, touched his skin, and then seemed to merge with him, like drops of acid, they burned into his skin, and filledhim with a heat, but, it was just another one of the pains he felt, just another thing to own! And as he took ownership of his pain, it seemed to dull down, it made Usopp fell stronger, more awake! For a good while Merry held on, dragged him closer and closer, and then in a surprise attack, that gave Usopp no time to prepaire himself, she let go and pushed Usopp backwards.

"WAh, waaaah!" Usopp wide-eyed waved his arms as he was tripping, and then he fell backwards, towards the big black void. As he looked up, he just managed to catch a glimps of Merry, whom whisked away a tear and then waved at him.

"Bye." She whispered.

And then Usopp felt himself falling, falling down into the endless dark, in a endless pit, reaching up, reaching for Merry and the light as he called out. "MERRYYYY!" but she was gone, and so was the light.. all there was now, was utter darkness and quiet.


	9. Chapter 9

As the sun broke the surface ones again in the morning.

Every-thing was surprisingly quiet at the ship thousand sunny and its souroundings.

Quiet in the corners, quiet in the sleeping quarters, there weren't even any-one there, quiet in the galley. The only place with a sound were in the small infirmary.

And in there, it was only the sounds of peoples breath there were to be heard.

Many of the straw-hats had ended up falling a sleep due to sheer exhaustion, Chopper was barely awake as he laid on Usopp's chest, streching his small hoofs out, towards Usopp's face.

The only one whom seemed to be fully aware, was Luffy, as he sad by Usopp's bed-side, holding Usopp's hand firmly, looking sternly at the sniper, with shining, wide open eyes, and a mouth that was bit together.

That was the picture Nami woke up to, Luffy sitting there, as if he hadn't moved an inch the entire night, and then her eyes fell on Usopp.

And immediately Nami gasped, holding a hand towards her mouth.

He didn't look like last night, he looked even worse.. his skin had a weird look to it, that looked more like vax than skin, and its colour was weird, his cheeks were sunken in, his lips cracked, his hair was caked in salt from sweat, and Usopp was soaked to the bone, soaked in his own sweat.

And Nami, were unable to tell.. whether he was breathing or not. It was to damn quiet. It didn't look like he breathed.. it didn't..

"Luffy.." Nami whispered, then she swallowed as she stood up.

A couple of eyes opened, and ended up following Nami as she stood up, and slowly went to the bed, then she laid a hand on her Captains shoulder. Though it was impossible for her to take her eyes away from Usopp.

God did he look thin! Usopp had always been thin, as far as Nami remembered, he had been of the lanky kind when they first met, but had gained some wide on his shoulders in the two years they had been apart. That though wasn't very obvious right now, it just looked like poor skin, streched over the Snipers bones. How could that happen? He had looked so good and healthy, just one little month ago. "Luffy.. are you okay?" Nami asked in a whisper.

Luffy didn't move an inch.

"You erh.. I think you can let go now." Nami whispered.

"No." Luffy stated.

Nami swallowed, then nodded slightly. "Okay." She whispered, and looked at Usopp's poor face, then felt an urge, as she saw a strain of his blach curly hair, fall down in his eyes, an urge to remove it, gently Nami put forward a hand, to touch, that little strain of hair, though the moment she did, the Sniper under her hand took in a deep breath, almost as a gasp, and exhaled deeply and loudly.

"ARGH!" Nami jumpde up, not having exspected that, now shaking all over her body.

"Na-Nami-swan!?" Sanji asked. "What's the matter!?"

"He, _he's alive!_" Nami exclaimed pointing a shaking finger at Usopp, whom was now breathing rhythmically and heavily, obvious for any idiot to see.

"Huh?" Chopper blinked then looked at Nami. "Why wouldn't he be, if he had we would have known." he muttered.

"But.." Nami swallowed. "He looked so.. so.. Look, his blush is compleately gone! He doesn't look like he did yesterday!" she exclaimed.

Chopper blinked, then looked at Usopp's face, then he blinked again.

"Chopper?" Luffy questioned.

Carefully, Chopper crawled over the snipers chest, then reached forward a little hoof, and placed it on Usopp's forehead, then Choppers eyes widened. "Oh my god." He whispered.

"Chopper what is it!?" Luffy exclaimed.

The rest of the crew get to their legs and flocked the little reindeer.

"Is he okay?" Franky asked in a frustrated voice. "What's going on?"

"Thir… thirty-nine." Chopper stammered.

"Huh?" Nami blinked.

"Degrees!" Chopper exclaimed. "Thirty-nine degrees, none-threatening, it hasn't been that low for over a week… it.. it broke." He stammered. "The fever broke!"

Stunned the entire straw-hat crew looked at Chopper, there was absolute quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

And then a big shout. "YYAAAAAAYYYYY!"

"Oi Chopper, does this mean he is going to be all-right, neh? Neh?" Luffy asked excited.

"Yeah Luffy." Chopper told in a smile. "At least it means it's not _this_ illness that is going to kill him."

"HURRAI!" Luffy exclaimed picking up the little reindeer and embraced him in a crushing embrace. "YOU'RE THE BEST DOCTOR EVER CHOPPER!" he exclaimed.

"You shit head I am not happy just because you praise me!" Chopper cried. "And I am not crying just because I am so happy." he wailed, into Luffys shirt, soaking it with his small tears.

Nami embraced Robin. "Thank god!" she cried into the older womans embrace. "I was so scared!" she exclaimed, as Robin lightly padded the orange haired girl on the hair.

"Haha! I was never in doubt!" Sanji stated. "I knew the shit-head was to stubborn to die."

"Yeah right." Zoro rolled his eyes.. but smirked any-way, a relieved happy smile.

"YOHOHO!" Brook exclaimed. "I am so happy I could sing!"

Then a groan sounded from the bed, and every-one turned to the patient, as Usopp, slowly opened his eyes.

Confused the sniper looked at all of them, but Nami couldn't help but notice, his eyes that had seemed so glazed earlier, like.. they had been sort of distant, now looked clear as two black crystal orbs, and clearly saw what was right in front of them, even if he did look both tired and confused. "What's.. what's going on?" Usopp asked in a hoarse voice, grabbing his head with his hand.

"Usopp!" Luffy exclaimed at ones, supporting the sniper up in sitting position. "How do you feel?" he asked conversed.

Usopp groaned. "My head hurts." He told in that hoarse voice.. sounded like he barely had a voice. "Every-thing hurts.. Thirsty.." he told. "And.." suddenly he grabbed his stomach as he looked up. "I'm starving." He told in a blink. "I feel like I could eat like I was Luffy.."

And that at ones, made the entire crew brighten up in a smile and laughed whole heartedly.

Confused Usopp looked around at all of them. "What?" he asked.

"Usopp." Nami smiled as she sat down on the bed beside him. "Your fever broke, you are getting better now." She told.

"Huh?" Usopp asked squinting his eyes at Nami.. it seemed like it took a while for the coin to drop, but as it did, Usopp's eyes widened. "OH MY GOD!" he exclaimed, and held both hands towards his mouth as he looked at Nami, then the others. Then he swallowed, and suddenly.. tears started to stream down his cheeks. "Thank god." He cried. "Thank god!" and suddenly the tears just spilled. "I wasn't ready to go yet!" he wailed, tears streaming down, all those collected fears and doubts, now having been allowed to run free.

Grinning Luffy sat down and embraced the sniper as he cried as well. "OF CAUSE THIS WASN'T YOUR TIME!" he exclaimed. "BAKAAAA!"

And the rest both laughed and cried, as the tears freely fell down, until a light snore sounded from Luffys chest and Luffy looked down.

Usopp had fallen a sleep..

Amused Chopper shook his head. "Don't worry, he just exhausted himself, crying is a very exhausting thing to do." He told. "He's okay now."

Luffy smiled as he kept on holding the chopper.

"Neh Chopper, what should we do?" Nami asked.

"Usopp is full of his own sweat, some-one should bathe him, on top of that, I bet all of his muscles are sore and stiff, i'm sure he'll appreciate being soaked up in some hot water." Chopper chuckled. "This madras should be cleaned before _any-one_ gets back into this bed. Sanji, would you."

"ON IT!" Sanji grinned giving the reindeer a thumbs up. "Should a prepare broth for Usopp again?" he asked.

"Njah, make some-thing Usopp likes." Chopper encouraged. "I don't think we have to force him to eat right now."

"Break-fast pancakes, with a hint of chocolate and chilli." Sanji thoughtfully trailed off.

"PERFECT!" Chopper grinned.

"I'll help bathe Usopp!" Luffy exclaimed at ones.

"Lets just take him to the bath-room this time around." Franky smiled as tears was still running down his eyes, and he carefully picked up the sniper in his massive hands, as if Usopp was made out of glass or some-thing.

"The rest help clean up this room and let in some fresh air!" Nami proclaimed.

"YOSH!" Chopper yelled as he jumped up in the air.

Around an hour later, the entire crew was laughing as Usopp was scoffing in break-fast pancakes, as if he had been starved for the last month.. which wasn't to far from the truth if you thought about it. "Man, it tastes so good!" he beamed, as he swallowed. "More!" he asked holding out a plate.

"Easy, let the food settle." Sanji asked. "We don't want you to get sick all over again." he told, but yet again, dished up the break-fast pancakes with a smile on his face, and over threw them with syrup, in a way he would usually call waste. But he also knew that a calorie was a calorie, and Usopp needed it all at that moment!

Usopp yawned deeply as he sat back. "No way.." he mumbled in a tired voice. "No more sickness, thanks very much." he stated, then looked at the others, and it was incredible how a bath could make a difference.

Usopp looked like a million as far as Nami was concerned, colour had returned to him, his hair was nice and held back, he was even nicely newly shaved. And his eyes were shining again.

It was almost like death had been an invisible shadow hanging over him for these past weeks, and now it was gone, and you could feel the relieve, as well as see the result merely by looking at Usopp. "Oi Nami." Usopp then muttered. "What did you do to my hair?" he asked pointing up at the selective small braids made in his hair.

"Oh erh.." Nami blushed. "I think it suits you." She told. "I could even put some pearls in some of them, that could be fun."

"Please don't." Usopp asked, making Robin chuckle.

Franky sniffed as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I feel like singing a song, the bravery that defeats dead."

"I'LL JOIN YOU!" Brook proclaimed at ones.

"AHAHAHA!" Luffy laughed. "You guys are so funny! Play! Play!" he asked.

"I'LL MAKE MY CHOP-STICK DANCE!" Chopper exclaimed jumping up on the table, stuffing two chop-sticks into his noses.

"YAY!" Luffy laughed.

"You are all idiots." Zoro snorted.

"That's just typical you, ruining the moment." Sanji muttered.

Franky, Brook, Chopper and Luffy didn't seem to notice though as they were playing there own game, Robin chukling softly.

Before Nami interrupted. _"Shhhh!"_

"huh?" confused all looked at Nami, and Nami pointed at Usopp.

Whom was sleeping ones again, now in sitting position, his chin resting peacefully on his chest, as he breathed deeply in and out, with a light smile on his face.

That made all quiet at ones.

"What do we do?" Luffy asked in a whisper.

"Usopp just needs to sleep, a lot." Chopper whispered back. "This is good for him, we just need to put him in bed."

"The infirmary?" Sanji questioned in a equal whisper.

"But it's so stuffy now." Nami muttered.

"Put him in his own bed." Chopper then encouraged. "He'll be happy to wake up there."

"Yosh." Luffy grinned, picking up the sniper, placing Usopp on his back, so Usopp's head ended up leaning on Luffys shoulder. "Good job my friend." He whispered at the sniper. And they all exited the galley and the plates.

All unaware of the spirit whom stood in the corner, but she didn't mind, she was laughing as she wiped away a tear from happiness, and then she vanished out of sight.


	10. Chapter 10

Usopp slept without stop, for the entire day.

Not even ones, as the crew-mates came into the male quarters to have a look, did he batter as much as an eye-lash.

Merely he was all snuggled up in his own bed, looking incredible content and cosy.

Which made every-body smile happily.

"Aww, he looks so cute." Nami pointed out as Usopp laid all snuggled up on his side, still with that smile on his face.

"Makes me want to take a nap." Zoro muttered, then shrugged as he turned around walked out.. next moment you could hear the snores from Zoro sleeping up against the railing.

Not even in the evening as the rest of the crew went to sleep, did Usopp seem to notice at all.

As Luffy crawled up in his own Hammock-bed, that happened to be right above Usopp's, and hung his head down to grinning look at the sniper, did Usopp notice a thing. "Night!" Luffy told the sleeping Usopp, before he grinning rolled over and laid in his own bed, chuckling to himself. "Shishishishi."

First the next morning, as the straw-hats private alarm clock, also called Brook. Pulled forward his guitar and made his first chord, did some-thing happen.

First of it was Franky whom leaped up and pressed his massive hand against Brooks mouth. "Shut up soul-king!" the cyborg hissed. "There's a sick person in here whom needs to sleep as much as he can!"

But it was to late, as Usopp yawned deeply, stretching up both his arms as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

His hair was a mess, having worked itself partially out of the horsetail, his eyes were a bit blurry, like it was on a person whom had slept for so long, and there was a bit of left-over drool in the side of his mouth, Usopp now wiped away with the back of his hand.

Then he looked at Franky and Brook, blinking, then he looked around, then smirked as he looked at the two. "You put me to bed?" he asked.

"That was yesterday morning, you've slept that entire day away." Franky informed.

That made Usopp laugh. "I see." He told stretching out his arms, so several pops sounded. Then he exhaled as he sat with a big grin on his face. "That makes sense, I could have sworn I had just eaten, and now I feel starved again." He told, putting his hand on his stomach. Then he looked up, towards Luffys bed hammock and got a mischievous look on his face.

Easily Usopp climbed up in Luffys bed, bowed over, so his long nose was a mere inch away from Luffys face, and then yelled. "OI LUFFY!"

"WARGH!" Luffy screamed as his eyes opened wide, and he jumped up like a cat, falling out of the bed. "Where's the fire!?" he asked confused.

"HAHAHA!" Usopp laughed up from the bed hammock as he looked down. "I always said you slept to much! You lazy bum!" he stated throwing a pillow after Luffy, which hit Luffy right in the head, sending the captain down on his back, on the floor.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked as he looked up at where Usopp was looking down at him, and Luffys face split in a grin. "OOOOHHH USOPP!" he exclaimed.

"Bleh!" Usopp exclaimed, blowing a raspberry of his captain. "I bet you can't hit me!"

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Luffy exclaimed reaching for the pillow, then stretched his arm to grab the ledge of his hammock bed, and soon they were both engaged in a pillow fight on the bed.

Brook looked at them. "You think Usopp is well enough for that?" he asked.

Franky shrugged. "They told me he is an incredible healer."

Soon they started to move between Hammocks, and then Chopper was roughly waked as he was pushed down and screamed. "Aaaarghhh." Before he saw what was going on and screamed. "NO NO USOPP! You need to relax!" only to get a pillow right in the face of his own.

Stunned Chopper stood back as the pillow fell, then he blinked and then exclaimed. "OH NOW YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!" as he jumped up on one of the lower hammock beds, to join the two on the upper hammock bed.

Thing just was that Zoro had been sleeping in that lower hammock bed, and Chopper had accidently ended up using his stomach as a bouncing point, beating all the air out of Zoro's stomach. So now the swordsman was in a truly faul mood. "all-right, who do I need to kill?" he asked in a hiss.

"Shut up shitty swordsman." Sanji murmured from the hammock-bed over Zoro's. "It's to early for this shit." He muttered as he rolled around.

Then Luffy, Usopp and Chopper realised just who it was that had just spoken, and _were still sleeping around!_

And all of a sudden, Sanji was stuck with three unwanted guests in his hammock bed, yelling at him.

"SANJI SANJI!" Luffy exclaimed ."It's breakfast time! GIVE ME FOOD!" he exclaimed.

"Hmpf." The cook sneered as he turned around, burying his face into his pillow.

"Sanji, I'm staaaaaarving." Usopp complained. "I feel like I might die from hunger!" he stated plummeting down on his back, partially on top of Sanji.

"Me to! me to!" Chopper exclaimed, plummeting down beside Usopp.

Annoyed Sanji looked up from his pillow. "Fine." He then hissed. "But only if you hurry up, AND GET THE GOD DAMN OFF ME!" he roared.

And immediately the three did, yelling a big. "YAAAY!" as they jumped down on the floor.

"Wow." Usopp then blinked as he swayed a little, holding a hand towards his fore-head.

Immediately Chopper turned to his monster point and supported the snipers back. "Dizzy spell?" he asked.

"Uhu." Usopp nodded. "Is that normal?" he asked.

"You're recovering, I'm surprised you could do this much honestly." Chopper told. "But you are going to be just fine." He smiled, and Usopp gave the reindeer a thumbs up.

Franky laughed loudly. "It's good to see you in such a high spirit!" he told giving Usopp a dash on the shoulder.. which send the sniper right on his head down on the floor. "Argh! Sorry!" Franky exclaimed.

"Shishi." Luffy grinned, taking Usopp's arm, pulling him back up on his legs.

"It's fine Franky." Usopp told blinking, clearly just a little dizzy before he shook his head. "Hey! We can go out and see the sun-rise while Sanji makes break-fast!" he exclaimed. "COME ON!" he proclaimed heading for the door, and opened it wide, to be meet by the wave of fresh sea air, right at him.

Usopp took in a deep breath as he filled his lungs, then smiled brightly as he looked at where the sun that had all-ready risen a little over the surface, and Usopp jumped up. "YAHOO!" and came down again, just in time for his Captain to support him so he wouldn't fall _all _the way down.

"Shishishi!" Luffy grinned. "You don't need to hurry, there'll be plenty more sun-rises." He pointed out.

"Yeah." Usopp smiled at Luffy. "Yeah there will."

"And maybe now you beat death, you wont be such a coward." Zoro pointed out.

"What are you kidding me!?" Usopp asked. "If being a goner taught me any-thing, it is that life is to precious to throw away! Count me out of the next battle!" he exclaimed. "No way I'll be in the front line again!" he ranted as he stood up and walked forward. "Shesh, leave that to the big guys, I rather stay right here where I am." He told wrapping his arms around himself. "Dying is to scary, to scary!"

Blinking Chopper looked after the ranting sniper. "But.." he tried.

"Don't worry Chopper, he doesn't really mean it." Zoro stated in a slight roll of his eyes.

"Shishi." Luffy grinned. "He'll be right there fighting as always baka." He stated, seeing how Usopp was raising his arms ranting on.

"I mean who just throws away their lives so casually any-way! That's just stupid. STUPID!"

* * *

"Thanks for helping me harvesting these." Usopp smiled appreciative at Nami. "Any longer and they would have been spoiled." He observed, dragging up a basket, full of seeds from his garden to the table in his work-shop.

Nami as well placed a baskter next to his before she turned to Usopp. "Well, it was a service, so that'll be 2.000 berrie please." She asked.

"HEY THAT'S UNFAIR!" Usopp exclaimed. "I thought you were just helping me out!"

"It's not my job to take care of your garden." Nami pointed out.

"It's not my fault I lost weeks because of an illness!" Usopp exclaimed. "I'm so far behind on so many projects." He almost cried.

"Hey, don't over exert yourself." Nami demanded. "You've only been out of bed for two days." She reminded the sniper.

"Then don't pressure me about money!" Usopp exclaimed. "You know how unfair that is!? Did I ask any money for building your clima-tact or upgrading it?" he asked. "For carrying your bags around day in and day out, for swabbing the floor in your quarters!? I thought we were just supposed to help each other out!" he exclaimed.

Then Nami bowed over and kissed Usopp on the cheek, at ones making Usopp shut up as he starred wide-eyed at her.

And Nami blew a raspberry at Usopp. "Can't you take a joke?" she asked.

And Usopp rolled his eyes. "With you, one never knows." He muttered. "I know you, I know you are evil incarnate."

"That's a bit harsh isn't it?" Nami asked.

Usopp didn't answer, merely glared at Nami.

Then Nami chuckled innocently. "Remember to take breaks!" she asked waving over her shoulder. "You are not fully recovered yet!" she reminded him as she exited the work-shop.

Shaking his head Usopp looked after Nami, before he sat down on his work-shop bench and carefully started to take out the seeds, so he could sort the good from the bad.

A very calm excersise, just what Usopp needed... Luffy was fun and all, but Usopp did notice how tired his body felt at the moment.

He had gotten into a good rhythm of things as it slightly knocked on the door.

Sighing Usopp looked up, it was probably another one of his nakamas checking up on his, they had become rather protective since his illness, at last Usopp decided to just get it over with as he called. "Yeah, come in."

The door opened slowly, and in poked.. the head of a tall lean skeleton. "Urhm.." Brook hesitated. "I'm not disturbing am I?" he asked.

Lifting an eye-brow Usopp looked at Brook, then he shrugged. "No, any-thing I can do for you?" he asked.

Brook shook his head as he stepped inside, but then the skeleton hesitated, before he finally opened his mouth again. "Well…" he hesitated. "I was wondering whether you would be able to tell me.."

Usopp looked at Brook with wondering eyes.

"I guess I wasn't even supposed to see it, but erh.." Brook hesitated. "When you were ill, I wanted to check on you, I took a look into the sickbay.. but you weren't alone. There was this.. thing with you." He hesitated.

At that Usopp blinked at Brook.

"It didn't look hostile or any-thing, it looked rather friendly, so I didn't do any-thing." Brook told. "I hope that's okay, it was.. looked kind of like a human child, but not really. It.."

"Looked like it was made out of light, wearing a heavy coat with a hood, maybe she even had a mallet with her." Usopp suggested.

Stunned Brook looked at Usopp. "Hai." He told. "You know what it was?" he asked.

"You met our guardian spirit." Usopp told in a broad smile. "Merry, you remember I told you about the original Merry right?" he asked.

"Yes." Brook recollected. "As we sailed in Mini-Merry." He nodded.

"Well, Merry's spirit moved into the sunny without a problem when Sunny was build." Usopp told. "She's looking after us now, she's our Nakama." He told, then smiled brightly at Brook. "I'm so glad you got to meet her! You were the only one whom didn't get to hear her voice before!"

"Well, technically I met her the same day I met all of you." Brook told. "I will admit I was drawn to the ship as I first saw it, she just felt.. so special. Alive some-how." He stated. "You must be a very special person Usopp san, to have both seen, heard and been touched by a ships-spirit."

Then, Usopp slightly touched his lips with his hands, as he looked forward.

"Usopp-san?" Brook asked.

"I.. I died, didn't I?" Usopp asked. "I was dead…"

"Well." Brook swallowed.

"It's true isn't it Brook?" Usopp asked looking seriously at the skeleton.

Then Brook exhaled. "Hai." He admitted. "Your heart stopped, you were clinically dead." He told. "That's why some of your ribs are sore, Chopper performed CPR for a good while."

Slowly, Usopp reached forward a hand, and felt the sore spot on his chest, then hissed lightly.

"We thought you were gone for good." Brook admitted solemnly. "But then suddenly, you took a deep breath and you were back." He told. "Not even Chopper can explain why."

At that Usopp exhaled ones again, letting out a smile amused smile. "So that was it.." he breathed.

"What?" Brook asked.

"Merry!" Usopp exclaimed looking at Brook. "I saw her! She was right there talking to me! She stopped me from going any further, and then she.." he swallowed.

"What?" Brook asked.

"Erhh.." Usopp blushed deeply. "She breathed life into me.." he whispered, touching his lips again. Then he looked up at Brook. "That's possible right?" he asked. "You can make your soul exit your body, souls can exit bodies and talk to spirits right?" he asked. "It wasn't just a fever dream was it!? That was _her_, saving me!" he stated.

"Usopp-san I don't know." Brook told honestly. "I don't know much more about the nature of death than any-one else, and I don't' have any connection to spirits." He told. "But.. I know for sure that I saw her. I saw a spirit that really loved you, trying to take care of you." He told. "So if that is what you believe, I think it's a rather safe bet to say that is what happened."

"It was not only her though." Usopp sighed, leaning his head in his hand, looking at his seeds. "You all saved me." He told. "You anchored me here, if it wasn't for every single one of you, I would have been a goner." He told, then glanced up at Brook, sending the skeleton a smile. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Brook told in a slight shrug. "You would have done the same for any-one of us."

And Usopp smiled at Brook. "Yeah." He admitted, then grinned, and so did Brook, chukling softly.

"Yohohoho."

And a small child-like laughter sounded as well from the corner.

Brook jumped up. "What was that!?" he asked. "IS THIS SHIP HAUNTED!? EEEHHHH I _hate _ghosts!"

And Usopp let out a roaring laughter, wiping away a tear from his eyes. "Merry! Don't tease Brook like that!" he laughed, then send out an air kiss. "Thank you my dearest lady! For every-thing! You are truly the most magnificent ship in the entire world Merry." He stated laying a hand on the wall beside him, then clapped it lightly. "Thank you." He whispered again.

_Fin_


End file.
